Mindless Revenge
by lovinandrew
Summary: QuiGon is having sleepless nights and ObiWan is worried and determined to find out the cause but the truth is something neither of them expected.
1. Sleepless Nights

**MINDLESS REVENGE**

**Author: **LovinAndrew 

**Summary: **Qui-Gon is having sleepless nights and Obi-Wan is worried and determined to find out the cause but the truth is something neither of them expected. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars, Qi-Gon or Obi-Wan 

**

* * *

**

**MINDLESS REVENGE **

**Chapter 1. Sleepless Nights**

Sighing Obi-wan brought his knees up to his chin watching the early morning rush from the balcony, knowing Qui-Gon would be up soon. His Master hadn't had much sleep again and he was really starting to worry about him, it had been a week since their last assignment and his Master had not slept more than a couple of hours a night, even then his dreams were filled with visions that Obi-wan didn't understand and he knew they weren't calming or happy ones. The events that transpired on the assignment disturbed Obi-wan greatly because he knew they had affected his Master deeply.

Qui-Gon had finally taken Obi-wan as his Padawan learner at the age of 12 after refusing him twice, and their road had not been an easy one, but it didn't take them long to form one of the strongest and deepest bonds of all the Jedi. Being firm but understanding Qui-Gon guided Obi-wan in a loving and caring way, and now 4 years on they were more than Master and Apprentice they were like father and son. Qui-Gon meant more to Obi-wan than anyone and he knew that if he didn't do something to help his Master whatever was wrong would destroy him. Closing his eyes Obi-wan's mind wandered back to just before the assignment………….

"Obi-wan have you finished packing yet.? We have an hour before we have to depart."

"Yes Master just finishing now. Why do we have to see Master Yoda I thought the council had already given us their instructions?" Obi-wan asked bounding into the lounge dropping his bag at his feet.

Qui-Gon's mouth twitched as he smiled inside at his ever so impatient Padawan.

"I do not question why Master Yoda wishes to see us young one and neither should you, we will find out when we see him. Always looking to the future Obi-wan remember concentrate on the here and now and the future will present its self," Qui-Gon stated firmly while placing a gentle hand on Obi-wans shoulder.

"But Master Yoda said I should be mindful of the future."

"Yes but not at the expense of the moment my young Padawan." Qui-Gon stated.

"Obi-wan thought for a moment realizing his mistake then lowered his head." Yes Master."

"Besides you might trip over your feet if you don't concentrate on right now," Qui-Gon said bringing him into a hug before letting him go grinning down into the sometimes to serious face of his Padawan.

Obi-wan grinned back up into the face of the man that had become so important to him in his short life, a mentor, a father, a person he hated disappointing. Knowing that no matter what happened Qui-Gons love was unconditional which was always why he worked so hard to make him proud. Walking out their door they walked down the corridor of the Jedi Temple and stopped at the turbo lifts.

"Good Morning Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi." Master Li'um said as she and her apprentice walked up to the lifts.

"Good Morning Master Li'um, Padawan U'wan." Qui-Gon returned smiling as both apprentice's nodded their greeting.

"Going on another assignment Master Jinn." Danni Li'um enquired smiling.

"Yes just seeing Master Yoda first, and please call me Qui-Gon." Qui-Gon said smiling back at her taking notice of how pretty she was.

As the two Masters were talking Obi-wan stared at the pretty Padawan standing next to him trying not to look like he was. She seemed to be his age and as he looked up he saw her staring straight at him smiling and Obi-wan froze. He had never seen a more beautiful smile and off in the distance he could hear his name being called, but didn't respond just kept staring.

"Padawan answer me are you alright?"

Obi-wans eyes snapped open and he could feel the worry in his Masters voice through their bond. Looking up at his Master he realized he had fallen asleep on the balcony.

"I'm sorry Master I couldn't sleep and came out here to watch the sun rise but must of fallen asleep." Obi-wan explained standing up to stretch.

"That's alright Padawan I was just worried for a moment when you didn't answer me." Qui-Gon said smiling tiredly at his apprentice walking back into the lounge.

"How are you this morning Master, did you have a good sleep?" Obi-wan asked following him inside.

"I'm fine Obi-wan."

Obi-wan could see by his face he didn't have a good night, his face looked drawn and his eyes looked haunted.

"Master you don't look like you had a restful sleep, Master can't you tell me what's wrong, I know it has something to do with our last assignment I'm worried about you." Obi-wan stated not being able to keep his worry quiet.

Sighing to himself Qui-Gon knew he couldn't keep what was bothering him from his apprentice much longer, but he also didn't want to bring him into something that could hurt him from his past.

"You're right Obi-wan there is something wrong and it does have something to do with our last mission, but I'm not ready to share it with you yet. I don't even know what it's all about myself but as soon as I find out I'll let you know ok." Qui-Gon said looking at his apprentice not wanting to keep anything from him but needing to for now and hoped he understood.

Obi-wan looked into his Masters eyes and could see his worry as well as feel it across their bond.

"Yes Master but if something happens or you need me please let me know."

"Thank you Padawan I will now I suggest we have our breakfast or we are going to be late." Qui-Gon said pulling Obi-wan into a hug then went into the kitchen wishing he could tell him. But soon he would and went about making breakfast not really hungry but eating for his Padawans sake.

He could feel the rage within him could feel the hatred, the hatred filled him and would of consumed him but for his mentor, his Master who cooled the fire in him. All his planning, all his wishing was finally coming to ahead. The smile that spread across his face was filled with evil satisfaction that soon would be quenched, he had been waiting far too long for this and would of done it along time ago, but his Master taught him that patience may not be a virtue but it does bring satisfaction long awaited. He could feel his Master awakening and went to prepare his breakfast knowing soon he would have his sweet taste of revenge.

"You know if I ate that for breakfast I wouldn't last a day."

"Mace if I ate everything you did for breakfast I wouldn't be able to get myself off this chair." Qui-Gon said as his friend sat down next to him.

"I will have you know I'm as fit as a fiddle not like you old pal who looks like he has just come out of a blender." Mace threw back at him.

"So what are you doing in my quarters so early in the morning? Usually takes an army to wake you." Qui-Gon said grinning, ignoring the other mans referral to his appearance.

"Well that just goes to show the appreciation I get for coming to see and old friend that I haven't spent time with in ages." Mace said with a hurt look on his face.

"Cut the dramatics Mace." Qui-Gon said wryly picking up his plate.

"Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon how could you say that besides the council also wants to see you first thing."

"Ahh now where getting down to it, I know you wouldn't be here this overly concerned."

"You wound me old friend, I care more than you know," Mace said standing back looking his friend over worriedly.

"Sorry Mace I'm a bit on edge, so what does the council want?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Can't say your going to have to wait till your there, besides why would I deprive you of the councils wisdom," Mace said moving away quickly out of the kitchen before his friend could react.

"Very funny Mace, Obi-wan are you ready yet we have to go. Now if you don't mind Mace we don't want to be late like your going to be if you don't hurry," Qui-Gon said grinning ushering Obi-wan out the door with Mace hurrying after them.

Both Jedi stood in the Council Chambers waiting for the Council to speak, Obi-wan wanted to fidget, always did but never doing it, it was a sign of disrespect to do so. Qui-Gon looked on as the serene calm looking Jedi he always was but inside he was in turmoil and Obi-wan could feel it looking at him watching for any sign of what he was feeling inside. But being one of the best Jedi in the Temple as well as the best swordsmen, Qui-Gon was very good at hiding his emotions if he didn't want to show them. Qui-Gon noticed the Council Chamber door open slightly and Mace quietly sneak in.

"Master Windu arrive you finally do." Master Yoda said as Mace stopped short of his chair on hearing the venerable Masters voice.

"Please excuse my tardiness Master Yoda I was unavoidably detained." Mace explained scowling at the snicker he heard coming from the direction of Qui-Gon.

"Sit you will, hear what Qui-Gon has for us on his last mission we will."

"Obi-wan could feel the tension in his Master as soon as Yoda asked him the question.

"Respectfully my Masters everything that happened I have put in my report." Qui-Gon said trying to be evasive.

"Considering your former apprentice was involved we of the Council feel there is more to it than is in your report Qui-Gon." Ploo Koon joined in.

"I can assure the Council that Xanatos being involved will not sway me in any way, and I will do my job to the best of my ability as the force wills it." Qui-Gon said stiffly.

"I'm sure that Master Qui-Gon will not allow Xanatos to interfere with our missions Master." Obi-wan spoke up defending his Master.

"Your advice we wish when ask it we shall Obi-wan." Yoda stated frowning at the young apprentice as Obi-wan bowed his head.

"I think Qui-Gon has everything under control, as you all know he is an experienced Jedi Master and if he needs any assistance I'm sure he won't hesitate to come to us." Mace spoke up for his old friend knowing how much Xanatos's betrayal had nearly destroyed Qui-Gon.

"I agree with Master Windu, I don't think there is any danger of Qui-Gon endangering his missions because of his former apprentice, if so he would come to us for guidance I'm sure." Master Adi Callia said having total faith in Qui-Gon even though most of his Council counterparts didn't.

"Qui-Gon come to us you will if to hard you find it?" Yoda said looking compassionately at his former apprentice.

The Council dismissed both he and Obi-wan, he found it hard to keep up with his Master as he quickly strode towards their quarters.

"Master are we still meeting Master Windu and his Padawan for lunch?"

"Yes Obi-wan but I wish to be alone for the time being I need to meditate, I will see you at lunch." Qui-Gon said turning to look at his apprentice feeling his worry through their bond.

"Yes Master I will probably visit Bant, Reef and Matt, they are all at the Temple."

"Good you don't get to see them to often, oh and Obi-wan don't worry I will be fine, with you by my side how could I not be." Qui-Gon said smiling fondly at his apprentice, ruffling his hair and then walked off with Obi-wan looking after him.

Qui-Gon had to sort through his feelings. Obi-wan, he, and Master Li'um and her apprentice had a mission they had to leave for in the morning and he wanted to make sure he was ready for it in mind and soul. Deep meditating always helped him see the solution to his problem's, the force soothed his mind and spirit and guided him along the right path. He could feel Obi-wans force signature and smiled, he was so proud of him the way he was growing. Such a fine young man Qui-Gon thought he will become one of the greatest Jedi's ever.

He thought that about Xanatos as well, he was so bright so gifted but also very impatient and arrogant. Frowning he still felt the hurt and betrayal of Xanatos turning to the dark side, blamed himself for a long time and was in a dark place. He could feel the hurt rising again frowning harder. He was an empty shell until Obi-wan came along and brought him out of that dark place, and taught him there was no blame that Xanatos chose his own path. At first he didn't give Obi-wan a chance thinking what happened to Xanatos would happen to Obi-wan.

But slowly he saw the light with Obi-wans help and he recovered to have a wonderful relationship with his apprentice loving him like a son, more so than he ever did Xanatos. It was a little scary opening himself once again but he had had faith in Obi-wan he never had in Xanatos. Thinking of Obi-wan his hurt disappeared relaxing deeply in his meditation when he heard a soft whisper. He couldn't hear it properly so tried to tune into it, and heard it again. Master please help me Qui-Gons eyes snapped open and he spoke along their bond.

"Obi-wan are you alright?"

"Yes Master why?"

"Did you call for help?"

"No Master."

"Oh ok Obi-wan sorry to disturb you."

"Are you alright Master?"

"Yes Padawan go back to what you were doing, sorry to disturb you."

"Yes Master."

Frowning Qui-Gon knew he had heard that plea but if Obi-wan didn't do it then who did. He settled back into meditation and tried to pin point where he'd heard it when all of a sudden he heard it again

"_Please Master I'm so sorry for betraying you I need your help."_

Suddenly Qui-Gon recoiled snapping his eyes open as he recognized the force signature that came along with the plea, it was XANATOS.

TBC ...

* * *

Hope you like it and want more ... please **review**


	2. Enlightenment

**Chapter 2. Enlightenment**

-1_"__Obi-wan watch out!!!__"__ Tara screamed as she jumped down off the ledge and struck down Obi-wans attacker with one swift strike of her light sabre. _

_Obi-wan turned around sharply as his attacker fell to the ground. Looking at Tara he gave her a grateful smile wondering why he didn't feel him sneaking up on him. But he had no time to dwell the city was being taken over and Qui-Gon needed his help. He thought the negotiations had been going well until that morning when all hell broke lose, some faction of one of the parties involved didn't want a cease fire and stormed the palace. Qui-Gon, Master Li'um, Tara and himself had their hands full trying to defend the king, when Obi-wan suddenly felt a disturbance in the force. He turned around to see Qui-Gon race off in the direction he was sure it was coming from. _

_It was unusual for Qui-Gon to just run off by himself so Obi-wan tried to follow him. Master Li'um took off after him as well and even though he could feel along their bond that his Master was ok, there was something not quite right. Cutting their enemies down both Obi-wan and Tara made it around the corner and that was when Obi-wan stopped in his tracks abruptly sending Tara smacking into his back. Qui-Gon was standing over near some gates light sabre raised beside Master Li'um, and on the other side was Xanatos. He couldn't believe his eyes. _

_Another man was with Xanatos and he could feel the evil sweeping through him which made Obi-wan recoil. He saw the other man grab Xanatos around the neck and threaten him with death if Qui-Gon came any closer. He then took off with Xanatos and Obi-wan ran up to his Master to see if he was alright. He didn't know everything about the relationship between his Master and Xanatos other than Master and Apprentice, but he knew enough to know Xanatos had turned to the dark side and it had hurt his Master deeply. Qui-Gon didn't say anything and Obi-wan tried to get him to talk but he wasn't listening just stared off to where they had disappeared. Obi-wan could hear someone calling his name off in the distance but he ignored it trying to get his Master to speak. _

_They got louder and louder until someone grabbed his shoulder_.

All of a sudden Obi-wan opened his eyes and there was Bant standing in front of him with a worried look on her face. He shook his head and looked around and found himself not on Vigra 4 but in the meditation gardens of the Jedi Temple. Looking into Bants worried face he remembered he didn't go looking for Bant or the others, he decided he needed some solitude so ended up there where Bant found him.

"Hey Obi-wan are you alright?"

"Oh yeah sorry Bant I was meditating." Obi-wan said sheepishly.

"You were doing more than that I could feel the anxiety flowing off you, c'mon its me what's wrong?" Bant said sitting down next to him.

Sighing Obi-wan knew he couldn't keep anything from Bant so told her about their mission and about finding Xanatos there. How the other man threatened his life if they moved towards him and how the evil just poured off him.

"Oh my was Master Qui-Gon hurt?"

"No, no he's fine just surprised us that's all.

"Then what else? There's something more and it has to do with Qui-Gon" Bant said knowing how close Qui-Gon and Obi-wan were.

"Well ever since we got back he hasn't been sleeping very well, I see it in his face as well as feeling it along our bond. I've been pondering on it not knowing what it is, I know Qui-Gon has mostly gotten over Xanatos's betrayal awhile ago and doesn't blame himself anymore but,… but I still feel it has to do with him. I just don't want Xanatos to come back and hurt Qui-Gon again I won't allow it." Obi-wan growled.

"Hey Obi its alright I'm sure Qui-Gon won't let that happen again and the Jedi won't let him hurt anyone." Bant said trying to help him.

"You don't understand Bant he IS affecting Master Qui-Gon I feel deep down that this is why Master Qui-Gon is not sleeping. And sometimes during the night when Master does get some sleep they are full with haunting visions that slip past along our bond to me and I can tell you they scare me. I'm sure it all has to do with Xanatos but there is nothing I can do he won't confide in me. He keeps saying he's alright but I know he Isn't." Obi-wan said looking miserable.

"Sometimes we need to do things on our own and work them out for ourselves Obi. You've got to remember this thing with Xanatos went deep, all you can do is be there for him when he needs you. I'm sure when it feels right Master Qui-Gon will talk to you about it." Bant said hugging her friend.

"Thanks Bant I know your right I just hate seeing my Master like this." Obi-wan hugging her back smiling.

All of a sudden she felt her friends mind wander and looked up and saw his attention directed at a female Padawan walking into the meditation garden. Bant looked at the Padawan and then back at Obi then grinned.

"Um there wouldn't be anything else worrying you would there?" Bant asked grinning at her friend.

"Err no why?" Obi-wan said looking at Bant. She looked over at the Padawan and back at him still grinning and he went bright red knowing Bant had figured it out.

"Soooo who is she?"

"Her name is Tara she is Master Li'ums Padawan and where just friends so shush it." Obi-wan said grinning back at her.

"But you would like there to be more wouldn't you. You can't fool me Obi-wan Kenobi this could be interesting." Bant said laughing at her friends embarrassment.

"She really is nice." Obi-wan said staring off at her.

"Well why don't you come with me and we will go and see Reef and discuss how we are going to get her to like you." Bant said standing up looking over at the Padawan thinking she would be crazy if she didn't like him.

"Ok lets go." Obi-wan said laughing when all of a sudden he felt his Master along their bond asking if he was alright.

Bant could see he had stopped and by the look on his face she knew well enough he was conversing with his Master so stood off to the side to wait for him. He told his Master he was fine wondering why he asked but Qui-Gon said sorry. Still worried about his Master he asked if he was alright but his Master said he was fine and sorry for disturbing him and to go back to what he was doing. Still not sure but accepting his Masters answer Obi-wan went to continue on with Bant when he felt his Master again but this time there was horror and pain flowing through their bond. Obi-wan grabbed his head in pain. Bant worriedly grabbed him and asked what was wrong but Obi-wan couldn't answer her, only hold his head tighter and yell his Masters name as he took off at a run to their quarters with Bant running behind him.

Why? why was Xanatos calling for him he didn't understand? Qui-Gon leaned heavily against his couch holding his head still reeling from the images he had, which he no doubt gotten from Xanatos. The sorrow the pain he could feel coming off Xanatos was something he would never of expected coming from his former apprentice. But what shocked him the most was the visions of Xanatos being tortured, being beaten repeatedly by the man that had held him hostage back on Vigra 4, trying to get him to submit to the dark side that way.

Could it be true? Could Xanatos have been forced to turn all that time ago? But wouldn't he of felt it if something like that had happened. Then again this could be just another sick game of Xanatos's to get him. Qui-Gon didn't know but he had to calm himself or his head would explode. All of a sudden the door swooshed open and Obi-wan came rushing in with Bant on his heals. When he saw his Master on the ground holding his head leaning heavily against the couch he rushed over to him worriedly.

"Master!! Are you alright?"

"I'll will be in a moment Padawan give me a moment." Qui-Gon said and sat up centring himself back into the force and within and couple of minutes he was feeling better and opened his eyes to find two very worried Padawans staring down at him anxiously. Qui-Gon knew he had some explaining to do and as he stood up Bant told him she was glad he was alright then whispered to Obi-wan that she would leave him to talk to his Master, bowed to both of them then left.

"What just happened Master?"

"Come Obi-wan we need to talk," Qui-Gon said leading Obi-wan to the couch and sat down with him.

"Obi-wan I think you have an idea the reason for my lack of sleep and visions has to do with Xanatos?" Qui-Gon asked knowing Obi-wan was a very intuitive young man.

"I had a feeling it was Master but I wasn't sure. Is it the fact that the other man threatened his life and took him away or is it something else Master?" Obi-wan asked feeling slightly jealousy towards Xanatos even though he had no reason.

"Doesn't matter who it is Obi-wan I hate to see any living being threatened and hurt, and Obi-wan you do not have to be jealous of Xanatos. YOU are my Padawan you are my son and always will be never forget that Obi-wan." Qui-Gon told him warmly smiling into his young worried face which relaxed in relief. Even though he knew all that it was still nice to hear it from Qui-Gon once in awhile.

Obi-wan waited till his Master was ready wishing Xanatos had never been on Vigra 4.

"When the battle started on Vigra 4 I felt Xanatos's signature there and was shocked at first that's when you saw me take off. When I saw Xanatos I thought he was the one that had started it all but the other man was holding Xanatos by the throat and I could tell that if he squeezed enough he would crush his wind pipe. I stood there confused Obi-wan because the feelings I was getting off Xanatos were not the ones I had gotten since he turned to the dark side, these feelings were helplessness, fright and desperation. Then you came around the corner and the man dragged him off. So Padawan when we got back I had a lot to think of. Here was Xanatos but not the cocky arrogant dark one but a desperate scared one so as you would expect I was confused."

"Yes Master I can understand that perfectly."

"Then the first night back when I went to sleep I kept on dreaming well I don't know if they were dreams or visions, but they were all of Xanatos and they were always about him being scared and saying he was sorry and he wanted to come back if not as my Padawan then at least back to the Jedi. Then there would be visions of him being killed or the man doing things to hurt him. When I woke up in a sweat I never remembered them but the feelings I got from them were still with me. In the end I didn't want to sleep because I was more worn out sleeping than when I was awake.

"Oh Master I'm so sorry I knew it wasn't good when I saw some of what you were seeing." Obi-wan told him growing angry at Xanatos.

"You saw some of the visions?"

"Yes I suppose your shields aren't to good when your sleeping." Obi-wan grinned slightly at him.

"Well I will have to work on that won't I." Qui-Gin grinned back ruffling his hair.

"And today?" Obi-wan asked softly.

"Today I was meditating like I told you I was going to when I heard a voice begging to help him. I naturally assumed it was you that's why I asked if you were alright when you said it wasn't I concentrated harder to see if I could pin point who it was. When the voice begged again said it was sorry for turning on me and that he wanted to come home if not my Padawan again then back at the temple, I was shocked because by then I had recognized the signature as Xanatos's. Then these visions came into my mind of Xanatos being tortured and beaten by the same man back on Vigra 4, visions of Xanatos being tortured and beaten into turning to the dark side. As you could feel I was a little upset. I'm sorry Padawan I didn't mean for you to see them." Qui-Gon told him wearily.

"Oh no Master I'm sorry you had to go through that what do you think it means? You really don't think that Xanatos was made to turn do you it could be another trick of his to hurt you or get to you." Obi-wan said agitated for he had a bad feeling about this.

"Honestly Padawan I don't know. I mean deep down I know he wasn't forced to turn I mean all evidence points to why he did, but what if he was made to turn? This could change a lot of things." Qui-Gon said not really saying it to Obi-wan but more to himself.

Obi-wan sat there watching his Master in fear. He thought to himself he wasn't really believing this was he? After all Xanatos has done to him how could he. And what did his Master mean by changes? He wasn't talking about changes between himself and his Master. Oh now your being really stupid Obi-wan thought to himself not five minutes ago Qui-Gon had just finished telling you're his friend, his son. But 0bi-Wan couldn't shake the feeling that things were going to get far worse than they were better.

"Master I really believe you shouldn't rush your thinking over this right now. Xanatos could be just using this to get to you." Obi-wan said getting scared thinking what Xanatos could do to his Master.

"It's alright Padawan I'm not that gullible I know Xanatos is capable of anything just to get back at me. I don't believe it Obi-wan but just in case there is the slightest chance I have to chase it up. You do see that don't you?" Qui-Gon told him hoping he understood. He knew Xanatos was a tender spot with Obi-wan and he didn't blame him.

"Yes Master I understand but I don't know if the council is going to." Obi-wan sighed

"I agree but if it is the will of the force I can't go against it."

"Just do me one favour please don't shut me out I want to help." Obi-wan asked fearful if he did shut him out he might lose him. Where Xanatos is concerned anything could happen.

"I realize my mistake by not telling you sooner and I promise I won't shut you out this time." Qui-Gon said sincerely. "For now I suggest you go after Bant and let her know everything is alright then meet me in the food hall in half an hour."

"Yes Master." Obi-wan said grinning at him. Looking at him closely for a minute to make sure he was truly alright, Obi-wan took off after Bant as Qui-Gon watched hoping that Xanatos coming back into their lives wasn't deadly.

TBC...


	3. Teenage Crush

**Chapter 3 Teenage Crush.**

Danni looked in the bedroom of her Padawan, saw her day dreaming and smiled. Ever since they had gone on that mission with Qui-Gon and his apprentice she had been doing little else. She had to admit Obi-wan was a very handsome young man, cheeky and without knowing it could innocently charm any young girl he wanted too. The only problem with that she thought wryly is if she let her Padawan continue to day dream she would never learn anything and take 50 years to pass her trials and become a Jedi Knight.

"Padawan you nearly finished? Lunch is in half an hour."

"Oh yes Master sure just finishing up now." Tara jumped to caught up in her thoughts of Obi-wan to notice her Master standing in the doorway.

"Good then after your classes this afternoon we can go over them together. You know just so I know you're up on everything." Danni said looking innocently at her.

"Err yes Master but you don't have to really I'm sure I have everything right." Tara said hoping she would forget by this afternoon.

Danni smiled and sent a picture of Tara sitting there day dreaming through their bond.

"I didn't realize that you're homework was on how cute male Padawans were."

"Sorry Master I didn't mean to lie how did you know I was thinking that?" Tara asked knowing her Master wouldn't invade her privacy like that.

"Tara you have been mooning over Obi-wan ever since we got back from the mission to Vigra 4. wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out." Danni said laughing.

"Oh." Tara said going red faced but glad to see her Master wasn't really angry.

"But putting all cute Padawans aside I don't like the fact that you're not concentrating on your classes or homework. If you fail your classes you will do them again." Danni said looking sternly at her.

"Yes Master and I'm truly sorry. I don't mean to day dream but he pops into my head all the time."

"You can control what you think Tara. Use the force to centre yourself on what is important and what is acquired of you at the time and you will be able to push him into the back of your mind. I don't mind you thinking of him, it's natural to be attracted to someone. I'm glad your experiencing these feelings but put them in the proper place." Danni said remembering her younger years knowing how much trouble it got her into with her Master and teachers.

"Yes Master I promise I won't let it interfere with my training again." Tara said soberly.

Danni looked into her Padawans face and was satisfied with what she saw then smiled at her fondly.

"Ok now I suggest you get ready and head off to lunch I will meet you there." Danni said grinning and left Tara smiling shyly back.

Danni went to send a couple of messages and as she was sending one she thought to herself that she couldn't blame Tara, she herself had thought about Qui-Gon over the last few days. Powerful and handsome looking he had an aura around him of peace and serenity. But that peace had not been there lately every time she had come across him in the last few days he had looked like he hadn't slept well, and whatever was going on in his mind didn't look very peaceful. Whatever was going on she would let him know she was there for him and help him in any way she could. Smiling to herself she didn't hear Tara come into the lounge.

"Doing a bit of day dreaming you're self Master?" Tara asked grinning.

"Masters are allowed to they don't let it interfere with their work." Danni said her eyes narrowing.

"Good point well I will see you at lunch Master, don't let day dreaming make you late." Tara said grinning as she rushed out the door.

Danni smiled liking the fact that Tara was coming out of herself more and more each day. She sent the rest of the messages and got up to go hoping she would see Qui-Gon there.

"Hey Obi our Masters still meeting for lunch?" Matthew asked as he caught up with him in the corridor.

"Hi Matt and yes they are. Hey are you doing light saber practice this afternoon?" Obi-wan asked

"Yep and so are you. Hopefully we will get to spar with one another."

"Ha yea your one up on me so it's my turn to get it back." Obi-wan said grinning.

"We shall see we shall see, c'mon where going to be late." Matt said taking off with Obi-wan on his heals.

Obi-wan liked Matt a lot. They had a lot in common and they enjoyed doing the same things and had been friends since they were little. And even though they didn't get to see one another much since they both became Padawans there friendship always stayed the same. They walked in to the mess hall laughing about something when Obi-wan looked up and stopped suddenly feeling a headache coming on all of a sudden.

"Are you going to move or are you going to stare over at that table all day?" Matt asked pointing over at a table with two female Padawans sitting there.

"What are you doing! Don't point they will notice." Obi-wan said grabbing Matt and dragging him past the table and stood at the table he had sensed his Master was at.

"Padawan I know you get hungry but did you have to drag Padawan Sam'ules across the room? You nearly pulled his arm out of his socket." Qui-Gon said grinning at Mace and Danni sitting across from him.

"Um sorry Master sorry Matt I just didn't want to be late." Obi-wan said sheepishly looking at Matt.

"The Masters are sitting together today why don't you two go and sit with Padawan's Bant and Tara. You don't get to see each other much." Mace told them as Qui-Gon looked up surprised.

"Yes Master." Matt said not noticing Obi-wan's face.

"Why did you agree with your Master?" Obi-wan growled as they started to walk over to the girls table.

"Because he is my Master duh, besides I thought Bant was your best friend." Matt frowned not understanding Obi-wan's hesitancy to sit with their friends.

"She is but I just wanted to sit with my Master today."

"And I'm surprised you haven't noticed how pretty Tara is… oh wait! I get it you have noticed." Matt said starting to laugh realizing why Obi-wan had been acting so weird.

"Shh don't say that so close to the table, and I'm sure Bant's opened her big mouth to her about it. Look at her she has that evil grin on her face when she is up to something." Obi-wan sighed thinking life just wasn't fair.

"Obi-wan if you like her why don't you just tell her I'm sure she'd like you." Matt said grinning which won him a punch on the arm.

They walked up to the table and Obi-wan could see Bant trying to hide her grin as she invited them to sit down. Matt observed that Tara's cheeks were a little red specially when she looked at Obi-wan, and Obi-wan motor mouth as he called him was as silent as a lamb while sneaking peeks at Tara. Mmm looks like he is gonna have to get with Reeft to help Obi-wan where he so obviously needs it he thought grinning. Pity Garen wasn't here but it was rare that all their friends were here at the same time nowadays. That's why they treasured the time they did spend with one another. Looking over at Obi-wan he thought this was going to be fun while at the same time Qui-Gon turned back to look directly at Mace.

"When did we decide that the Masters were going to eat separate from their Padawan's Mace?" Qui-Gon asked looking at his friend.

"I just thought that I would be nice and let them spend time together since they don't get to do it to often."

"Do you believe him?" Qui-Gon asked Danni.

"Hmm well you do know him a lot better than me Qui-Gon, and you seem to think he has an ulterior motive so I will go along with you and say no I don't." Danni said grinning at the look on Mace's face.

"Qui-Gon why is it you never believe me?" Mace asked looking wounded.

"Because I know you Mace and my feelings tell me that your up to something." Qui-Gon said wryly.

"Danni don't listen to him I'm a very nice person. He's the one that use to get us into trouble." Mace said winking at Danni.

"From what I hear trouble use to follow you around just as much even more." Danni said grinning.

Qui-Gon laughed and Danni thought it was nice to see him laugh. Whatever had been bothering him lately seemed to have dissipated which was good to see. He was a good looking man but when he smiled he took her breath away. He was a very dangerous man to be around she thought wryly.

"What did you here? Qui-Gon have you been spreading lies about me." Mace said frowning at him.

"You know I would never do something like that, and I know you have conveniently gotten off the subject we were just discussing. So tell me Mace Windu what are you up too?" Qui-Gon said dryly.

"Ok, ok well I was walking past Bant's and your Padawan's table." Mace said looking at Danni." "And I accidentally overheard them discussing something." Mace said innocently.

"Accidentally my foot, Mace it's not nice to eaves drop on other people." Qui-Gon said wagging his finger at him.

"You spied on my Padawan?" Danni said shocked hiding her smile.

"Hey can I help it if they were speaking loud enough for me to hear. Honest." Mace said thinking maybe he shouldn't of started this.

"Anyway so go on spill it." Qui-Gon said getting impatient.

"Well I over heard Bant tell your Padawan that Obi-wan liked her and Tara told Bant that she liked him. So I thought I would do the nice thing and bring them together." Mace said grinning.

"Bull you just wanted to stir things up." Qui-Gon said frowning. "You do know that is a child's game your playing Mace? Really I think you are getting to bored sitting on the council day after day. I think you and your Padawan need an assignment what do you think Danni?"

"Oh I think your right Qui-Gon and picking on yours and my Padawan as well, that's just not being nice." Danni said finding it hard to hold in her laugh at the look on Mace's face. What a trip it would have been to be around them when they were younger.

"C'mon you two I was not picking on them and it wasn't childish. I just thought it would be nice and I'm not bored with the council. I think your jealous." Mace said sourly.

"Oh Mace if you could see your face now." Qui-Gon said breaking out in laughter the same time as Danni.

Mace looked from one to the other and sighed, Qui-Gon had got him again. Then it got the better of him and he started laughing himself and all three of them started laughing together. Obi-wan and the others looked over as their Masters were laughing wondering what was so funny.

"Probably laughing at me." Obi-wan said sourly.

"Obi-wan they are not they would never do that to you." Tara said smiling at him which he returned.

Matt rolled his eyes and Bant elbowed him in the ribs. They all talked some more as Obi-wan thought it didn't matter what made his Master laugh as long as he did. It was good to hear it again and hoped it stayed, but he still had this feeling that something was going to go wrong and it had to do with Xanatos. So he promised himself he would keep watch and stop Xanatos from ever hurting his Master ever again or anyone for that matter. With that decision made he went back to the conversation until it was time to go to classes. All three of them waved to their Masters then took off for classes. Bant was a Padawan Healer so she didn't get to go to their classes and said goodbye telling them she would find Reeft and they would all meet later before any of them went off world.

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-wan went with his friends to their classes. He couldn't help but be proud of him. He had come so far and worked so hard to get rid of his demons. His lack of confidence in himself was gone and he was full of confidence not only in himself but in Qui-Gon and their future. His thoughts went back to Xanatos, he hadn't heard him or felt him since before in his and Obi-wans quarters. He knew Obi-wan had issues with Xanatos and he didn't blame him he just hoped that whatever Xanatos was up to good or bad it wouldn't affect Obi-wan. He had come to far for Xanatos to hurt that now and he wouldn't let him no matter what the circumstances.

"Coruscant to Qui-Gon anyone home?" Mace said waving his hand in front of his friend.

"Oh sorry Mace my mind wandered what were you saying."

"To say it's questionable if you have enough brains to wander, I was just saying that Padawan trials are on in a couple of days and I thought you might like to come and watch."

"At least I have brains. And I'm not sure on what I will be doing in a couple of days."

"And on that note I better go as you both know a Masters work is never done, see you both later." Danni said smiling.

"Yes a Masters work is never done and I'm sure Mace has some little thing he has to do for the council." Qui-Gon smirked as they all stood up.

"Watch it Qui-Gon I just might send you to the outer rim for a year." Mace said.

"You two ought to get a comedy team going." Danni said laughing.

"But why?" Both Masters looked at her innocently.

They all laughed then Danni left and Mace was about to follow when Qui-Gon pulled him up.

"Mace I need to talk with you about something it's important."

"Ok how about I treat you and Obi-wan to dinner tonight?" Mace said sensing it was serious.

"Good will see you tonight and thanks Mace." Qui-Gon said smiling at his friend.

"Anytime Qui-Gon you know that all jokes aside." Mace told him sincerely.

"I know friend," Qui-Gon smiled and said his goodbyes and walked off preparing on how he was going to tell Mace about Xanatos.

TBC ...

* * *

Please Review :) thanks for reading 


	4. Evil Lurks

**Chapter 4. Evil Lurks**

"Do you understand your mission?"

"Yes my Master all is clear. You will have revenge and I will have revenge." The Xanatos told his Master.

"Do you think he will suspect at all?"

"He will have the usual suspicions which is normal, but soon he will trust me like he never has and that is when we shall strike." Xanatos said impatiently.

"Don't let your impatience ruin it I can sense it in you. If you do you will wish you had never become my apprentice you have been warned." The evil Master told his apprentice coldly.

"No my Master I know him through and through I will not fail.

"Good then prepare yourself for your journey and don't disappoint me." The evil Master said dismissing his apprentice with one hand.

Xanatos left quickly and went about getting himself ready for his journey. His Master was so powerful and knowledgeable that he was very proud and happy to be his apprentice, but sometimes he even scared him with his power and hate and anger. His contact inside the temple had better be ready he thought, then grinned for soon he would have his revenge then no-one would be able to stop him.

"Come on Obi that's it." Tara yelled out as he force leapt over Matts head missing being sliced by his practice saber by inches.

"Na come on Matt do that thing I saw you do the other day." Reeft yelled back grinning at Tara as both Obi-wan and Matt clashed sabers and did a dance around each other that was dazzling.

"You won't get me this time." Obi-wan said grinning bringing his saber down repeatedly pushing Matt backwards.

"C'mon Obi-wan your fighting like a child I thought you better than that." Matt said grinning back using a force push to push him back then start his own attack.

"If you two wouldn't mind keeping your mind on the lesson. Remember bragging and arrogance will lead to your downfall if you are not one with the force now concentrate please." Master Tollan said frowning.

"Yes Master." Both boys said together then got back to the lesson.

They fought for awhile both getting tired but neither letting up. Both could feel the force flowing through them but Obi-wan could feel it in his very soul. It was as if his whole body glowed with it and his body showed it. Tara looked on in awe she had never seen someone so young fight so well. Every swing of his saber was smooth and clean, he looked like he was dancing.

"He's good isn't he?" Reeft said to Tara.

"Yes I knew he was but until you see him fight you really don't know. I mean Matt is good, really good but Obi-wan you can actually say he is the force when it surrounds him." Tara said still watching him round eyed.

"You do know that his Master is the best swordsmen in the Jedi Order? So I would say it was destiny that Master Qui-Gon and Obi-wan because Master and Apprentice." Reeft said not at all jealous but proud of Obi-wan knowing he had a hard start and seeing how far his friend had come in his training.

"No I didn't know but then I'm not surprised the best swordsmen and the best Padawan," Tara said grinning wryly.

"Hey I'm not so bad I can swing a mean blade with the best of them." Reeft said winking and elbowing her as she laughed and elbowed him back.

"Didn't take you for a suck Reeft but then being Oafys friend I'm not surprised." A voice from behind them sneered.

"Gee let me see who could that be." Reeft said sneering back.

"Admit it goof the whole lot of your gang are losers and Oafy is the leader being the biggest one." The voice said laughing.

"Bruck you really need to get some new lines, your still sounding like you were when you were 13." Reeft said angrily

"If you think Oafy is good then you should see me I could wipe the floor with him." Bruck bragged to Tara ignoring Reefts comment.

"I doubt that very much, and his name is Obi-wan." Tara said irritated with him.

"I see you have joined OAFYS group loser." Bruck jeered at her.

"Ignore him Tara he has been jealous of Obi-wan ever since they were little ask Bant." Reeft told her.

"You mean smelly fish. Only reason she likes him is cause she LIKES him and that makes her a loser." Bruck said nastily.

"Bruck shut your mouth she is one of his best friends and there is nothing in it. Stop trying to stir things up." Reeft said angrily turning to him seeing Tara's red face.

"Make me stooge." Bruck said leaning towards him.

Obi-wan flipped over Matts head swinging his blade as Matt ducked and swerved around to face him. As Obi-wan landed facing him at the ready he felt anger from where his friends were sitting and looked over at the same time Bruck's eyes connected with his. Grinning evilly Bruck grabbed Tara's hand and held it to him moving closer to her. Obi-wans eyes went wide and he didn't see Tara trying to snatch her hand back, all he felt was a burning anger in him. Matt saw the lapse in concentration, didn't know why but took advantage of it and threw his foot out in a sweep catching Obi-wan by surprise and sent him to the floor. The same time he swung his saber down and connected with the side of his neck for a winning blow.

"Very good Padawan Sam'ules your improving. Padawan Kenobi very sloppy you let your concentration slip and that can get you killed. Ok that's enough for today I will see you tomorrow, Padawan Kenobi you can practice on your concentration tonight." Master Tollan told him.

Both boys bowed in respect to the Master then started moving over to Reeft and Tara.

"Ha, ha look Oafy is too clumsy to stand up keeps tripping over his feet." Bruck jeered as Tara snatched her hand away from him.

"At least he doesn't keep tripping over his mouth like you do Bruck." Matt said as both boys came up to them.

"Shut up Matt no-one asked you loser." Bruck sneered at him.

"One of these days Bruck your gonna mouth off to the wrong person." Reeft said wishing he could put him in his place.

Obi-wan hadn't said a word just looked from Tara then to Bruck, the anger he felt for Bruck was boiling over and he had to calm himself. He knew Bruck had done that on purpose when he saw him looking over and he shouldn't let it get to him but where Bruck was concerned he couldn't help it.

"Why don't you go find a rock to crawl under Bruck and leave us alone." Obi-wan said angrily.

"One of these days your gonna get yours Oafy. You all are the biggest bunch of losers I have seen." Bruck said laughing and walking off to where a couple of his friends were.

"Forget it Obi he isn't worth it." Reeft said clapping him on the shoulders.

"Yes Obi he's certainly a nasty one, how ever did he get to be a Padawan." Tara asked feeling better now he was gone.

"Probably paid someone for the honour." Matt said grinning. "Hey I'm going to shower.

After Matt left the others just stood there talking quietly.

"Well thank goodness he is going on assignment tomorrow with his Master we won't have to put up with him." Reeft said.

"I'm going to hit the showers I'll see you guys later." Obi-wan said and went to walk off then turned around when Tara called his name. She said bye to the others then walked up to Obi-wan.

"Your not angry with me are you Obi?"

Obi-wan saw the worried look on her face and softened his look. It wasn't her fault Bruck had set her up to get to him. He didn't know how Bruck knew he liked her but he shouldn't blame her.

"No I'm not angry with you just letting Bruck get to me again. You think I would learn after all these years." Obi-wan said smiling at her.

"Well I think he's an insufferable pig grabbing my hand like that made my skin crawl." Tara said shivering.

Obi-wan's smile grew bigger when he heard that.

"He makes a lot of people feel like that just ignore him." Obi-wan said thinking maybe he should take his own advice.

"Why does he hate you so?"

"It was a long time ago when we were younglings. I bumped into him and he fell to the floor and didn't like that in front of his friends. Since then he's hated me and tries to get me anytime he can." Obi-wan told her.

"Gee he really needs to chill."

"Yeah but I don't see that happening any time soon." Obi-wan said laughing. "I have to go will I see you later?"

"Sure see you later." Tara said wishing she didn't red in front of him.

Tara went to catch up with Reeft and Obi-wan went towards the recess rooms. As he got there he caught Matt coming out.

"You were quick." Obi-wan said.

"Yeah Master Windu wants me to sit in on another council meeting. Don't know why he finds them so interesting." Matt said grinning.

"Well think of it this way at least you know the latest on everything." Obi-wan said grinning. "Oh by the way great win you had me good."

"Na your concentration wandered, don't think I would of gotten you with that leg sweep."

"You never know but it was still a good shot catch you later." Obi-wan said smiling and went into the recess room.

After his shower Obi-wan went to grab his clothes but they weren't where he had put them. Slinging a towel around his hips he went looking for them but he couldn't find them anywhere.

"Hey Oafy-wan lose something?"

Obi-wan swung around and found Bruck standing in the doorway holding his clothes.

"Bruck give them back."

"No I found them and finders keepers." Bruck sneered.

"C'mon this is childish give my clothes back and we will forget it." Obi-wan said

"Forget it? You have to be kidding lets see how you get back to your quarters and explain to your Master, unless you want to tell him how you were bested by me. I bet after this he is sorry he ever took you as a Padawan and didn't take me." Bruck said laughing.

Obi-wan knew he was saying this to get to him and he should take no notice but he never could where Bruck was concerned.

"Bruck just give my clothes back ok."

"Not likely have fun Oafy." Bruck sneered laughing as he walked out the door with Obi-wan running after him but he was too late.

Ok don't panic lets see if anyone has left some clothes behind he thought. Obi-wan looked around but there was nothing, all he had was the towel he had around him and thankfully Bruck didn't think of taking that or he would have been in serious trouble. What was he saying he was in serious trouble, sure he could call Qui-Gon along their bond and explain what had happened but he didn't want to be embarrassed and he didn't want to have to explain he and Bruck were at it again. He went to the door and peaked out and found the room empty, which was good but then he would have to get to his room without being spotted along the corridor and he and Qui-Gons room was a fair distance from there. Sighing he sat down and wondered why he got into these mess's. Qui-Gon had enough on his plate with Xanatos emerging without having to put up with his stuff. No he would get back by himself and show Bruck how stupid he was. He could wait until someone came in but that could be ages.

_Obi-wan where are you, you should have been back half an hour ago_

Oh boy it was later than he thought.

_Sorry Master after class I was doing some solo practice and didn't know it had gotten late I will be along shortly._

_Ok was just worried about you. Oh a change of plans tonight we will be having dinner at Maces tonight I have to talk to him about Xanatos before I go to the council._

_Great Master it will be good to see Matt again_

_Obi-wan you just saw him this afternoon, anyway don't be to long_

_Yes Master_

This just gets better and better Obi-wan groaned to himself. Ok think Obi-wan you have a brain. Can't wait for someone will take to long. He looked up and saw a vent and thought to himself that's the only way he was going to get out. Moving a bench he climbed up and pushed the vent cover to the side and force pushed himself up inside. There he looked around to find which way he was going. He didn't know exactly if it would go right to his quarters but he had no choice and began to crawl. He kept going for about 5 min and stopped and felt with the force which way his quarters were. He was going in the right direction and smiled to himself, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. He didn't know what he was going to say to Qui-Gon when he got there but maybe he was sick of waiting for him and had left. That way he would only have to explain why he was late not why he was in a towel climbing through the Jedi vents.

He crawled a bit more then stopped when he heard Master Yoda's voice and another Masters voice down below him. They were standing there talking and Obi-wan didn't want them to hear him. Not thinking that maybe they could feel him through the force he started moving slowly again and just as he was going over the vent cover for that area he felt the cover lift up and Yoda say, "Crawling up there someone is, come down you must." Obi-wan shrieked and lost his balance and instead of climbing down he fell through the hole and landed with a soft thud. When he looked down there was something green under him wiggling and growling for him to get off. All of Obi-wans fears had been realized, not only had he been caught by the venerable Master Yoda in his towel crawling in a vent he had fallen and squashed the tiny Jedi. Obi-wan didn't have time to get off him a hand had picked him up and deposited him on his butt on the ground as the same person helped Yoda up.

"Oh Master Yoda I'm so sorry I didn't mean to squash you." Obi-wan looked on in horror.

"Bones broken I have not, crawling in vents you will explain, clothed in only a towel you will explain." Master Yoda asked feeling his ribs gingerly.

"Yes Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi is it? Why don't you explain why you almost killed one of our most revered Masters in a towel climbing around in vents?" The other Master said sourly.

Obi-wan looked up at the Master then looked on in horror for Bruck was standing next to the Master grinning from ear to ear and Obi-wan just wished that the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

TBC ...

* * *

Thanks again for reading and again Reviews are more than welcome :D 


	5. Decisions and Chances

**Chapter 5. Decisions and Chances**

Qui-Gon sat impatiently waiting for his apprentice. He had contacted him over 10 min ago where the devil was he? He was so proud of him but at other times he could wring his neck. He started to smile then for he remembered how Master Yoda had wanted to do that to him a lot of the times as well. He was about to go looking for him when his com link blipped.

"Qui-Gon Jinn here."

"Qui-Gon your old Master it is, see you I must."

"Yes Master is something wrong?" Qui-Gon asked.

"When you get here see you will." Yoda said and Qui-Gon thought he heard disapproval in his voice and sighed. But he also heard humour in his voice as well.

"Yes Master I will be right there."

Qui-Gon messaged Mace and told him he was going to be a little late then proceeded to his old Masters quarters. Along the way he wondered where Obi-wan was and felt along their bond. He felt worry, embarrassment, horror and panic and his steps slowed down. He then asked himself again why would Yoda want to see him and an idea formed in his mind that he didn't like at all and he started to walk faster hoping he was wrong in what he was thinking. He got to Yoda's door and felt a familiar signature and groaned. He pressed the door button then heard Yoda say come in and pushed the button again and walked in but stopped short when he saw what he didn't want too. Looking very red faced was his missing Padawan but what shocked him was he was sitting in a Yoda sized chair with just a towel on looking every bit a person that wanted to be invisible. Qui-Gon looked from his Padawan to his former Master and back again. Shades of his own youth resurfaced in his mind and he groaned inwardly thinking this was not going to be pretty, and waited for the hammer to fall thinking whatever the reason Obi-wan was going to pay for this.

"Good evening Master Qui-Gon, hey Obi-wan." Matt said as they arrived for dinner.

"Hello Matt where is your Master?" Qui-Gon asked smiling.

"He's in the kitchen trying to look like he is cooking." Matt said grinning.

"I heard that." Mace called out.

"He's been trying that for years and still hasn't succeeded." Qui-Gon laughed.

"I heard that as well."

Qui-Gon went into the kitchen and both boys went into Matts room. Matt didn't say anything but Obi-wan could tell from the grin on his friends face that he was trying to hide that he had heard all about it.

"Did it get around the temple that quick?" Obi-wan groaned.

"Don't know but Bruck sure made an effort to let everyone know. Did you really flatten Master Yoda?" Matt asked stifling a laugh.

"Please don't remind me." Obi-wan said miserably.

"Well cheer up I see Qui-Gon hasn't banished you to the far reaches of the galaxy, it will blow over." Matt said grinning.

"If Bruck has his way it will never blow over."

"Na some other gossip will take over. So tell me how the sith did you end up in the vents and on top of Yoda?" Matt asked still trying not to laugh.

"I won't tell you if you keep laughing." Obi-wan said sourly.

"Ok, ok sorry." Matt said kindly.

Obi-wan told Matt the whole story and by the end of it he was turning red again.

"Wow so do you think Bruck set you up?"

"Mmm don't know but when you think about it, it was too convenient that he and his Master were there when I fell through the vent, wouldn't surprise me." Obi-wan growled.

"How did Master Qui-Gon take it?"

"Let's just say that I will be remembering this for awhile." Obi-wan sighed.

Both boys were called out for dinner and Obi-wan could see Mace snickering every once in awhile at the same time his Master was scowling.

"So Obi-wan I hear you look good in a towel." Mace said grinning.

"Shut up Mace." Qui-Gon growled.

"Oh come on Qui-Gon its not all that bad. He hasn't done anything worse than what you and I got up to." Mace said still grinning.

"Master Yoda did say I was to much like my Master." Obi-wan said then fell silent as she saw the look on his Masters face.

They continued with their meal and Mace took pity on Obi-wan and told him not to worry people forget quickly, Obi-wan nodded not really believing him. After dinner the boys went into Matts room and the two Masters cleaned up. They sat down to relax when Mace looked over at Qui-Gon.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Xanatos."

"Ok go on."

Qui-Gon told him his theories about what had been happening since he saw Xanatos on Vigra 4. Looking into Mace's face he could see he didn't quite believe him.

"Qui-Gon I was there after Xanatos turned, I saw how devastated you were and I saw a Padawan who didn't care about anyone but himself. I just don't see anyone forcing him to turn to the dark side." Mace told him gently knowing this was important to his old friend.

"I know it's a long shot but just in case there is the slightest chance that it could be true, don't I have an obligation to go and find him bring him back and find out exactly what happened? He was my responsibility my Padawan Mace, can't you see I have to give him this last chance?" Qui-Gon said his face full of emotion.

"I understand what you're saying and god knows I would probably feel the same but there are a couple of problems with that happening. First I doubt the council will allow you to do it as far as they are concerned he's gone. Secondly whether it was forced on him or not Qui-Gon he chose that path and succumbed to the dark side, I know that sounds harsh but that's the reality of it. And last what about you're Padawan? How do you think this will affect him. Just say you get him back and everything is true what you say and he turns back, how do you think this is going to affect Obi-wan he kidnapped him and tried to kill him Qui-Gon."

"You don't have to remind me Mace I live with that everyday." Qui-Gon said harshly.

"Sorry old friend." Mace said softly placing his hand on Qui-Gon's arm. "But this could affect your relationship with Obi-wan. All I'm saying is are you willing to risk all you have with Obi-wan to do this? Because if your wrong the consequences could be devastating to all." Mace told him wishing Xanatos had never reappeared.

"I understand everything you're trying to say Mace, and believe me when I say Obi-wan is more important to me than my own life. He is my son, my friend, my very soul I would never let anything happen to him. If everything I have thought is true and Xanatos can come back from the dark he couldn't be a Jedi again, but he would be able to live a peaceful rich life. Doesn't he deserve that chance? Obi-wan knows how much I love him and regardless of what happens he will never hurt Obi-wan again. But with or without the council's approval I have to do this Mace." Qui-Gon finished looking into his friends eyes hoping he understood and hoping Obi-wan understood.

"The best thing you can do I think is talk to Yoda. If anyone can get the council to say yes it's him. I do understand Qui-Gon and I will support you where I can I just hope for your sake your right. I don't want to see you hurt again the last time you were nearly destroyed." Mace said seriously.

"I will talk to Yoda in the morning and thank you Mace you don't know what your support means to me. I know it's a chance but he won't hurt me again I promise." Qui-Gon said squeezing his friends shoulder.

"You know if anyone had of warned me how much trouble being your friend was back when we were young I think I would of steered away from you." Mace said grinning at his friend.

"Your kidding aren't you? You wouldn't of made it without me. All the trouble you got into yourself it was lucky you survived." Qui-Gon said throwing a cushion at his friend.

"Trouble? Me never." Mace said trying to look innocent.

Both men laughed then Qui-Gon called out Obi-wan to go home. They said their good nights and started walking down the one of the temples corridors. Obi-wan could feel a difference in his Master, he seemed more settled more at peace with the decision he had obviously made. It made Obi-wan feel a lot better but it still bothered him it had to do with Xanatos.

"You are still worried about Xanatos?" Qui-Gon asked Obi-wan as they walked.

"A little Master I feel you have come to a decision." Obi-wan told him.

"Yes I have Obi-wan I will be discussing this with Master Yoda in the morning. But whatever the council decides I will be searching for Xanatos I just wanted to let you know that I will not involve you it would not be fair."

"But Master!! You can't do this alone what if it's a trick? I'm your Padawan where ever you go I go we are as one, don't leave me out please." Obi-wan said as he stopped walking.

Qui-Gon looked down at his apprentice and saw the worry and love in his eyes and also the stubbornness and smiled.

"Obi-wan this is not your worry I don't want to bring you into something that could be dangerous."

"And that is the reason why I should be I can protect your back. Master if anything should happen to you while I wasn't there I should never forgive myself. And it is my affair once I became your Padawan everything good and bad in your life is mine as well. Don't worry Master I won't let you down and I won't let Xanatos get to me whatever his reasons are for doing this I promise just don't leave me out." Obi-wan pleaded.

Qui-Gon looked into his apprentice's eyes and thought to himself he didn't know what he had done to have Obi-wan in his life but he thanked whoever it was that put him there.

"Ok Obi-wan you can help probably couldn't do it without you." Qui-Gon said sliding his arm around his beaming apprentice as they continued walking to their quarters. Obi-wan went straight to bed when they got in and as Qui-Gon said goodnight and got into his own bed he just hoped Obi-wan really understood why he was doing this.

TBC ...

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review ... i promise it wont be as long this time before i update again :D ... hope you're having a great weekend! 


	6. Chapter 6 The Return of Xanatos

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6. The Return of Xanatos**

**A/N **I know i haven't posted in ages and i do apologise for that, but life does take strange curves. I will endeavour to post regular from now on for anyone who wants to read :)

"Remember what I have taught you about hiding within the force."

"Yes, Master, don't worry everything will go according to plan. They won't know what has hit them." Xanatos grinned evilly.

"Just remember what your role is and nothing more, your revenge will come in time. Do not be impatient, they are smart and are not easily deceived. Any hint of what you're really there for and they will cut you down within seconds. If they don't, I will. Do not fail me."

"I will not fail you," Xanatos said shivering, knowing his Master didn't have any patience with failure.

"Good then, be on your way. You know how to contact me when you know it is safe to do so," the Master told him then turned his back and walked off.

Xanatos watched as his Master disappeared and then set off to begin his mission. He couldn't wait to start. The fools, they have no chance he thought, especially his old Master and his pathetic excuse of a Padawan. The time was close but he had to have patience like his Master told him. His Master was right the Jedi were indeed smart but he and his Master were smarter. When his Master's plan was finally revealed then and only then he could make his old Master pay for what he had done to him, and that Obi-wan 'stupid' Kenobi would pay right along with him. The only down side was having to work with the idiot. Soon, very soon everything his Master and he had dreamed of would come true. Grinning to himself he increased his pace, impatient to get the plan started and reveled in the feeling of death and destruction it would unfold.

_He looked up to see the grinning wicked face of Xanatos as he thrust his saber into Qui-Gon's chest, twisted it then ripped it out as his Master fell, the life flowing out of him before he hit the __ground. Obi-wan screamed as he rushed forward, Xanatos turning around to face him still with that evil grin on his face standing over his beloved Master__'__s body. _

"_You__'re__ pathetic, you couldn't save your Master. What kind of Padawan are you?__"__ Xanatos sneered as Obi-wan swung his light__saber, viciously connecting with Xanatos__'__s saber._

"_I__'__m going to kill you!__"__ Obi-wan cried out and continued to thrust __his saber, __attacking, swinging, beating down on Xanatos._

"_Is this what dear old Qui-Gon taught you__? Ha, you're no better than I am, you're__ as evil as they come Obi-wan__.__"__ Xanatos sneered as Obi-wan kept pushing him backward._

_They both fought __viciously, neither __one giving an inch. Then Obi-wan spotted his dead __Master lying__on the ground with a massive hole in his chest and the anger exploded in him. Obi-wan leapt over Xanatos, and just as __his opponent __turned around Obi-wan landed in front of him and thrust his __light saber __into his torso. _

_Staring into his __eyes, Xanatos stood there shocked that he had lost, but also by the pure satisfaction he saw in Obi-wan's eyes. Obi-wan pulled his saber __out of him and Xanatos crumbled to the floor._

"_You __might have __killed me, but I have won Obi-wan. You killed with anger and hate. Jedi do not do that, so you see Qui-Gon might be dead but he has failed again__.__"__ Xanatos sneered, his voice catching as he tried to keep it steady._

"_Obi-wan how could you? How could you fail me? You're __as evil as Xanatos,__"__Qui-Gon said sitting up staring at Obi-wan._

"_Master?__"__ Obi-wan asked horrified,__ realizing what he had done._

_Dropping his light saber, he stared down at Xanatos, watching as the life drained from him. Even __in death Xanatos's face was contorted with an evil grin. A feeling of horror swept through Obi-wan, and realizing what he had __done he __turned around to face Qui-Gon._

"_Please, Master, I didn't mean it. I __couldn't control myself. He killed you and I couldn't control the anger within me,__"__ Obi-wan sobbed reaching for his Master._

"_You're just the same as he was, you're evil, Obi-wan Kenobi. I should never have taken __you as my Padawan." Obi-Wan snatched his hand back in horror as he watched Qui-Gon stand up and walk towards him. "You will never be a Jedi__,__ I hate you for this.__"_

"_No __please, __Master, I didn't mean it.__"__ Obi-wan sobbed._

"_I don__'__t love you. You have disappointed me, how could you break my __heart?__"__Qui-Gon __demanded __moving to stand in front of his apprentice__,__ grabbing him._

"_No please, please stop…I love you Master. I didn't mean it,__"__ Obi-wan cried._

"_You're evil,__ always have been, always will be. You were never good enough to be my Padawan,__"__ Qui-Gon yelled shaking him_

"_No__!!"_

Obi-wan found himself sitting up in bed, sweat pouring off him and breathing harshly. Looking around quickly he found himself in his quarters and sighed as he realized he had been dreaming. Laying back down he could feel wetness on his cheeks and wiped them as he tried to get his breathing under control.

_Obi-wan, are you __alright? Qui-Gon called through their bond_

_Yes__,__ Master__, just __a dream sorry to awaken you_

_It__'__s __alright, Padawan, are you sure everything is okay? __You want to talk about it?_

_No, I__'__m fine, really sorry to disturb you_

_Okay, but if you need to talk, Padawan, I__'__m here _

_Yes, Master, I know__, goodnight_

Obi-wan waited until he could feel his Master drift back off to sleep and then let his breath out. He couldn't tell him about the dream he'd had. What if it was a vision of the future? NO! He would never kill with anger so he decided not to tell his Master because he didn't want to disappoint him. Obi-wan was a little afraid that it might be true but he pushed that to the back of his mind and got up because he couldn't sleep anymore. He didn't want to disturb his Master again so he brought up enough shields so that Qui-Gon wouldn't know he wasn't in bed. He then left their quarters and went to the only place that never failed to calm him, the Temple Gardens.

Sitting down, Obi-Wan went back over the dream and couldn't help feeling troubled about it. Not only was Xanatos lying to his Master but Obi-wan himself hurt Qui-Gon by killing Xanatos in hate. If this was a vision he had to stop it some how, but how? Getting agitated, he got up and began pacing. The only thing Obi-wan knew for sure was that if any tiny piece of that dream came true his Master would be devastated and he couldn't allow that. Maybe he should talk to someone about it, but immediately decided against it. They would only say it was a dream and that he was being silly. Still pondering over what to do, Obi-wan didn't see or feel the small figure coming up behind him.

"In bed you should be, sleeping you should," Yoda said coming up to Obi-wan.

"Master Yoda! Oh um I couldn't sleep," Obi-wan said awkwardly.

"Could feel you troubled, came out here I did, see if I could help."

"Don't know if you can." Obi-wan sighed.

"To high are you, sit down you will, tell me you will," Yoda said whacking Obi-wan on the shins with his stick.

"Ouch!!"

Obi-Wan grabbed his shin and sat down abruptly next to the venerable Master.

"Shields you have up, hiding from your Master why?"

"I had a dream, well I don't know if it was a dream or a vision and I didn't want to worry Master Qui-Gon," Obi-wan explained.

"Trust your Master you do not?"

"Of course!! I mean yes I do, but it's what's in the dream that could hurt him,"

"Explain this dream."

Obi-wan proceeded to explain what happened feeling uncomfortable with his part in it and didn't look at Yoda until he had finished.

"Trust you do not, Xanatos's reasons for contacting your Master, hmm?" Yoda asked shrewdly.

"Honestly, Master, I really don't know. For Master Qui-Gon's sake I hope Xanatos is telling the truth, but deep down I just don't think so. I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-wan sighed looking at the older Jedi for guidance.

"Always the future in motion, trust in Qui-Gon you should. In time the truth will be known."

"I do trust Qui-Gon, Master Yoda. I just don't want him to be hurt like last time. He nearly didn't make it from what I have been told, and what he has told me himself."

"Afraid to show him your role in the dream I think also," Yoda commented shrewdly.

Obi-Wan ducked his head knowing he could never hide anything from the wise Master.

"Yes, Master, I am. I'm sorry I don't think I could handle it if he thought I was capable of killing in anger. And to be truthful, Master Yoda, what if it was a vision? What if I am capable of doing that? I don't think Master Qui-Gon could handle two Padawans turning."

Yoda could see how scared Obi-Wan was of this dream coming true and sighed. Forever in turmoil this young ones mind was. Placing his small clawed hand on the young man's shoulder, Yoda smiled warmly at him.

"Remember, young one, fear leads to the darks side, what ever the future holds you must face it and accept it. Twice now not trusted Qui-Gon you have, a lot older and wiser he is. Trust you he does, love you he does, whatever happens as long as you are by his side prevail the light side will."

"I think I understand now, Master Yoda, thank you," Obi-wan said smiling back.

"No more vents you crawl through then hmm?" Yoda said looking sternly at the young apprentice, and then chuckled to himself when he saw Obi-wan turn red.

"Err no, Master, never again, and I am sorry I fell on top of you," Obi-wan said grimacing.

"Remind me of your Master when young he was, you do, lived through his training I did, live through your training I hope also," Yoda said chuckling out loud.

Obi-wan grinned when he saw Yoda laughing and got up to walk back with the older Master when he felt a disturbance in the force. He stopped walking and looked down at Yoda and saw that he felt it too. All of a sudden he felt Qui-Gon awake, feeling agitated and knew Yoda felt it too.

"Back to your quarters you must go, see to Qui-Gon."

Not arguing, Obi-wan rushed off towards their quarters and when he got there he found his Master was not there and started to panic.

He woke up disorientated. Looking around the room, Qui-Gon couldn't understand it. Then he felt it, the familiar signature, but something was wrong, there was hurt, pain. Getting up quickly, Qui-Gon didn't know what was going on only that he knew that was Xanatos's signature and he was hurt and close by. Grabbing his cloak and lightsaber he rushed out the door and down the hallway to where the signature was leading him. As he got closer, Qui-Gon could feel the pain radiating off his former Padawan which put more speed in his walk till he was led to the front of the temple. Opening the doors he stood there shocked. Xanatos was laying at the foot of the temple doors, blood all over him.

Qui-Gon stood rooted to the spot just staring at him too shocked to move. Then Xanatos looked up at him with those sea green eyes he knew so well and whispered his name before he slumped into unconsciousness. Calling Xanatos's name he bolted forward and knelt beside his former Padawan and gently turned him over to see the damage. He couldn't tell how bad he was, there was blood everywhere. So Qui-Gon did what he hadn't done in years, he went into Xanatos's mind to see what injuries he had. Expecting darkness and ready for it he was surprised to find none of that, only pain, shame and fear. Reading his signature Qui-Gon found him too weak for his liking, two broken ribs, and internal injuries among other things. Quickly deciding what to do, Qui-Gon lifted Xanatos into his arms and went to carry him inside the temple when he came up against two guards that blocked his way.

"What are you doing? Don't you see he needs our help?"

"I'm sorry, Master Qui-Gon, but no-one can enter the temple without authorization," The guard stated.

"I don't care if he has authorization or not, he is injured and he needs medical care now out of my way," Qui-Gon said becoming angry.

The guard became nervous, not wanting to come up against Master Jinn, but he had his orders.

"Master Qui-Gon, we know who he is and we have been given strict instructions not to allow him into the temple unless the Council authorizes it."

"If you don't move aside I will make you," Qui-Gon said angry at the guards, angry at the Council, for no matter who Xanatos was, he was still a human being in need of help.

The Guards took a step back but stood firm. They didn't want to have to fight Master Jinn. They knew full well they probably couldn't beat him, but they had no choice. Qui-Gon went to move forward when he heard a voice off to the side and all three Jedi turned towards it.

"Fight your own kind you would hmm? Yoda said standing not two feet from them.

"Master Yoda, please inform them that I need to pass to get Xanatos to the infirmary," Qui-Gon said ignoring what his former Master had asked, his mind on only getting Xanatos the help he needed.

"Yes let him pass indeed, to the infirmary he must go," Yoda said watching Qui-Gon give the two guards a hard look before rushing off the infirmary.

"We are sorry, Master Yoda, but we had strict instructions not to allow him into the temple unless the Council authorized it," The Guards said bowing there heads in respect to the wise old Master.

"Need not be sorry, your job you did. Master Jinn not himself." Yoda explained waving them away then heading to the infirmary quickly, more worried about his former Apprentice than the former Padawan Qui-Gon carried.

TBC...

Please review and thanks for reading.


	7. Patience

_**Chapter Seven**_

_As Obi-Wan went rushing out to find his Master, he felt along their bond and came up against shock, fear then frustration and anger. More worried than he had ever been about his Master, Obi-Wan hurried off in the direction his Master__'__s signature was and found he was heading towards the infirmary. It only made him panic and rush more. When he got to the infirmary he saw Master Yoda standing outside one of the med bays with Master Windu and a couple of other Council members. __Oh this can__'__t be good _Obi-Wan thought and rushed up to them, forgetting all decorum.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu, where is my Master? Is he in there? What's wrong with him," Obi-Wan managed to get out in a rushed breath, stopping short when Mace stood in his way.

"In the infirmary you're Master is, injured he is not. Calm yourself, Padawan, along your bond feel, tell you the truth it will," Yoda said calmly trying to ease the distraught Padawan's mind.

Obi-Wan felt along their bond and he found Yoda to be right. His Master was not injured but there was something different about him.

"Please Masters, why is Master Qui-Gon in the infirmary if he is not injured?"

"Obi-wan, I think we need to sit down," Mace said not looking forward to telling him that Xanatos was back.

Oh this is definitely not good. When ever someone told you to sit down there was always bad news that came along with it. But he sat down like they wanted and waited for them to speak. The other two Council members left and Yoda stood near the med room. Mace sat down next to Obi-Wan and looked into his eyes and Obi-Wan didn't like the look there , but his Master had always told him he needed to learn more patience so he sat there waiting.

"Obi-Wan, Xanatos showed up tonight on the front steps of the temple seriously injured. You're Master found him and brought him to the healers. You probably felt a lot of what he was feeling, but I can assure you it was only feelings towards Xanatos, he was not injured at all," Mace said noticing how Obi-Wan's hands shook.

"Is… is Xanatos going to be alright?" Obi-Wan asked not out of worry for him just for his Master.

"We don't know yet. He was beaten up pretty bad, but I'm sure Qui-Gon will fill you in on everything that has happened."

"Oh okay, um, can I see my Master," Obi-Wan asked looking first at Mace then Yoda.

Both Mace and Yoda looked at one another, considering it. It's not that they didn't want him to see his Master; they just didn't want him in the same room as Xanatos. Even though the boy had been beaten severely they still weren't sure on the circumstances. If he was still evil they didn't want to put Obi-Wan in harms way. But they didn't have to answer because at that moment Qui-Gon came out of the room looking wearier than Obi-Wan had ever seen him.

He looked up to find his Padawan looking at him with such fear he held out his arms and Obi-Wan ran into his embrace. Yoda nodded to Mace and they walked off to leave them alone. Mace turned around and looked Qui-Gon in the eyes relaying that he would be there for him if he needed him. Qui-Gon nodded gratefully then went back to hugging his Obi-Wan. After a moment Qui-Gon steered Obi-Wan to the seats outside the infirmary.

"Are you alright, Master?" Obi-Wan asked looking him all over.

"Yes Padawan, I'm fine, just weary." Qui-Gon smiled down into his apprentice's face, hating he had worried him so much. "How did you know I was at the infirmary?"

"I just followed along our bond," Obi-Wan said not looking at his Master.

"Obi-Wan, what is wrong?" Qui-Gon asked placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"When I first felt the disturbance in the force I knew it had something to do with you so I rushed back to our quarters and found you missing. I didn't know what had happened but I kept feeling things along our bond. Fear, shock, pain, anger and it scared me. I thought you were hurt and I wanted to find you as quick as possible. I know Xanatos is in the infirmary. Did he hurt you, Master?" Obi-Wan asked angrily, cursing his predecessor.

"Calm down, Obi-Wan, he didn't hurt me. Those feelings you felt were all mine at finding him in that condition on the front steps. I wasn't allowed to bring him into the temple, but luckily Yoda arrived and gave permission."

Qui-Gon was still angered at the callous attitude of the Council but it vanished as he saw the look in his Padawan's face. Qui-Gon drew Obi-Wan into a hug hating the fact he had hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan for letting my emotions stray along our bond; I didn't want you to feel any of that."

"What happened to him, Master?"

"I don't know, Obi-Wan, but I'm going to find out and that is where I need your patience and trust. I will be sitting in with him until he is well and I can find out what happened, and try and see if he really is sorry and wants to come back."

"I can help you, Master. I can sit with him when you get tired, or just to relieve you," Obi-Wan said wanting to help him in any way.

"No!!... I mean no, Obi-Wan. I don't want you in the same room as him," Qui-Gon said forcefully.

"But why not, Master? I promise I will behave, I just want to help you," Obi-Wan pleaded.

"Padawan, listen to me, I could never forgive myself if I was wrong and something happened to you because of me. At the moment I don't want to take that risk. If anything happened to you because of him………"

Qui-Gon couldn't finish the sentence. Just thinking about Obi-Wan being hurt or worse because of Xanatos had him feeling sick. No, until he found out Xanatos's true intentions - Obi-Wan was going no-where near him.

"But Master, what if he is lying? He will try and kill you; I need to be there in case he tries. If anything happened to you because I wasn't there I would never forgive myself."

Qui-Gon saw the fear in Obi-Wan's eyes and hated himself for putting it there. He understood Obi-Wan's reasoning but he could not chance it, even if it was only a slight chance that Xanatos was lying.

"Nothing will happen to me, I promise. He can't hurt me anymore, Obi-Wan. I just need to see if I can give him some peace in his life, I owe it to him whether you believe it or not. Please Obi-Wan, do as I say, I need your support in this," Qui-Gon said his eyes searching Obi-Wan's pleading with him.

"If that's what you really want, I promise I will do it you're way. I love you, Master," Obi-Wan said hugging him.

"And I love you to Obi-Wan. Now I think you should get back to our quarters and get some much needed sleep, you still have classes tomorrow," Qui-Gon said hugging him fiercely to him.

"I thought we were going on a mission tomorrow?"

"Due to Xanatos arriving Master Yoda has taken us off it and is going to send another team. I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, I didn't want this situation to disrupt us," Qui-Gon said sadly.

"It's alright, Master, as long as you're happy that's all that counts," Obi-Wan told him smiling.

"You're too good to me." Qui-Gon ruffled his spiky hair smiling down at him. "Okay off you go; I will see you tomorrow and bring you an update,"

Qui-Gon watched his Apprentice walk off, again wondering what he had done to deserve him. Turning around he walked back into the room and sat down next to Xanatos's bed looking at the tubes and wires coming out of his body. Staring at him Qui-Gon hoped he was right in doing this because if he was wrong all hell could break loose.

The next morning, Obi-Wan woke up to find his Master's bed hadn't been slept in. It wasn't a surprise but he had hoped to find him there. That way it would have all been a bad dream. Getting his breakfast he sat down to eat it when the door chime rang. Obi-Wan wondered who it could be at this time in the morning and opened the door to find Matt, Bant, Garen and Tara standing outside.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"What? You're not going to ask us in?" Garen asked swiping at him.

"Oh sure, sorry," Obi-Wan said sheepishly stepping aside.

"So you have had breakfast then?" Matt asked looking down at Obi-Wan's half eaten breakfast.

"A little, though I'm not too hungry this morning," Obi-Wan said slumping down onto the couch.

"Are you alright, Obi-Wan?" Tara asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah … hey not that I don't appreciate you guys coming over but what's up?"

"Well we were at breakfast and we heard a lot of the other Padawan's talking and we thought you might need us," Bant said hugging him.

"You mean it's around the temple already?" Obi-Wan asked groaning knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"If you mean that you're Master's ex-Padawan/turned dark boy has returned? Yup, doesn't take long in the temple grape vine," Matt said sympathetically.

"Great," Obi-wan sighed.

"A lot of rumours are already going around about why he is here," Garen told him.

"Great that's all I need." Obi-Wan felt angry at everyone talking about what they didn't understand. ""Its no-ones business what's going on and I wish they would shut their mouths."

"Obi-Wan, don't worry it will go away soon, rumours don't stay around too long," Tara told him.

"Oh I would say this one is a doozy and won't be going away for awhile."

"Well then you will just ignore it all. Come on, Obi, you know that as long as you and you're Master know the truth then stuff anyone else," Bant said, hating gossip.

"You're right of course, Bant. Thanks you guys, glad to have you around," Obi-Wan said gratefully.

"Well who else can I beat so easily at sabre practice? I gotta keep you around, Kenobi," Matt said grinning as he took off out the door with the rest of them after him.

Walking to class, Obi-Wan could feel eyes upon him, some he felt with sympathy some with interest. The others surrounded him protectively and he felt a warm glow surround him knowing his friends were there for him. But on the other hand he was a little upset that he hadn't seen his Master that morning. Shrugging it off he continued on to class and hoped he would hear from him soon.

Near to lunch he still hadn't heard from his Master and was getting worried and a little pissed off. Sure Xanatos needed him right now and he understood that, but couldn't he even take five minutes to say hi to his own Padawan and ask how his day was going? Scowling he continued with his class work when he felt an elbow nudge him and looked up irritated to see Tara standing beside him.

"I hope that look isn't for me?" Tara said watching his expression go from irritated to embarrassed.

"Oh sorry, Tara … no that wasn't for you. I was just thinking that's all."

Tara could see something was bothering Obi-Wan and it didn't take much to know what it was. She wished she could take his mind of his worries.

"So who has irritated you?" Tara asked holding out her hand for the empty vile he was holding tightly.

"Oh it's nothing, I was just wondering about something that's all."

"Obi, you know you can talk to me. I know this thing with your Master must be so upsetting. I don't know what I would do if my Master's ex dark side Padawan came back," Tara said looking horrified at the thought.

"I know; it's just that my Master hasn't even taken the time to contact me through our bond."

Obi-Wan looked that miserable Tara wanted to hug him to her. But that wasn't going to fix the problem, and for just a second Tara cursed Qui-Gon for being so insensitive. But as her own Master had told on numerous occasions unless you know exactly what the situation was don't assume.

"But Obi-Wan, you don't know what is happening at the moment. Maybe he is indisposed and can't contact you. I mean didn't you tell me he said he didn't know how long he would be indisposed for? And didn't he ask you to be patient with him? All I'm saying is that he loves you, Obi-wan no matter what is going on right now and you should give him the space to do what he has to do. Have you thought of contacting him yourself through the bond?"

"No, I was going to but I didn't want to disturb him."

"Obi, you wouldn't be disturbing him. Maybe that's what he needs? For you to contact him, steady him a bit, that way you can be there for him and keep a close eye on him," Tara said smiling.

"You know you're right. I'm so dense sometimes thank you, Tara I really appreciate this."

On impulse Obi-Wan leant forward and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before realizing what he had done. Obi-Wan felt himself go bright red and dropped his head down quickly concentrating on what he was doing.

"Anytime Obi, you know that," Tara said surprised at first but very much pleased that he did, going red herself.

"Well it is about time stud. I was afraid I was going to have to show you how to start," Matt said smirking coming up behind them.

"In your dreams, Matt. I didn't realise you'd reached puberty yet." Obi-Wan said smirking back.

"Oh you wish, Obi-Wan you wish," Matt said grinning back when the both of them looked up to see Master Eearl looking over at them frowning.

"I think we'd better get back to the lesson before Master Eearl decides we need extra classes," Tara said shaking her head at the two macho Padawan's as she got back to her own work, smiling like never before .

TBC.......

Please review :)


	8. Dark Thoughts

**A/N **Thanks to my daughter Tara who beta's each chapter for me in her busy life

**Chapter 8**

Qui-Gon had never been in so much turmoil. Here, not five metres next to him lay the boy that turned his world upside down. The boy he thought could do no wrong, the boy he thought would make him so proud. The boy that turned his back on him, betrayed him, the cause of his demons that hounded him until Obi-Wan came into his life. The boy that had nearly killed Obi-Wan was lying in the bed next to where he sat never having looked more vulnerable than what he did at this moment. Was it true? Was Xanatos really forced to go to the dark side? Was he forced to endure what no Jedi Padawan should ever endure? And if not? Then what evil plan was he planning now? Was it to get him again or maybe Obi-wan or even the whole Jedi?

So many questions and not near enough answers. Qui-Gon leaned forward and grabbed Xanatos's hand looking into his pale face willing the answers to come to him. None came as his thoughts went to Obi-Wan. He knew Obi-Wan worried about him and didn't trust Xanatos, but he also trusted Qui-Gon and was patient with him and Qui-Gon was forever grateful for that, but it was not fair to him and he knew it. So much going on in his mind at once was too much. Qui-Gon sighed as he laid his head in his hands, when a voice spoke from behind him.

"How much sleep have you gotten since this started?"

"Good afternoon Master L'iam, and I'm fine," Qui-Gon said looking up as she came into view.

"If you don't mind me saying so you don't look fine. You look tired and weary," Danni said looking down at the boy who was causing so much trouble.

"I am often tired and weary, it goes with being a Jedi," Qui-Gon said smiling slightly.

"How is he? Has he regained conciseness at all?"

"No not yet, but I can feel his life force getting stronger. I don't think it will be much longer before he does."

"Do you really believe he was forced to turn?"

"I don't know what to believe, but until he awakens and I can access the situation I feel he deserves the chance. He was once my Padawan, Danni. He was my responsibility and even though I know it was his decision to turn? I did fail him. If he was forced then I owe him the chance to come back to the light," Qui-Gon told her rubbing his eyes where a headache was forming.

"Qui-Gon, I have never had a Padawan turn on me and I never want to experience that, but I do understand why you're doing this and I'm here for you and will help you in any way I can."

She sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. If all she could offer him was her support by sitting next to him then she would do it. Danni couldn't even contemplate the feelings and emotions that were going through Qui-Gon right now. And she wouldn't even think of disrespecting him by reading him. So Danni sat there lending her support whenever he needed it.

"Thank you, Danni, it means a lot to me." Qui-Gon said squeezing her hand, smiling at her.

"Anytime, even if the council objects," Danni said winking at him.

They both laughed smiling into each others eyes, feeling the electricity between them. Qui-Gon had never felt this way since his soul mate Tahl had died and it disconcerted him. He went to pull his hand away but Danni held on tight and when Qui-Gon looked back into her eyes he was drawn into them, and they sat like that until a discreet cough sounded behind them.

"I always thought you were a sucker for beautiful eyes,"

"Oh and you were the one that always resisted temptation," Qui-Gon remarked smiling, not taking his eyes off Danni.

"Well I never said that, I just had to space myself out, couldn't disappoint all the females by giving all my services to one of them," Mace said walking into the room grinning.

"Mace, your delusions are becoming more and more pathetic each day," Qui-Gon said standing up stretching the stiffness out of his body.

"You wish. So how is our wandering dark one going?"

"He hasn't woken up yet." Qui-Gon looked down at the pale face frowning. "But I don't think it will be long before he does, then maybe we can get some answers."

"And what if the answers aren't what you want to hear?" Mace asked looking worriedly at him.

"If that happens then I will deal with him in the appropriate way."

"The appropriate way? Listen to yourself, you know what we have to do if he is not the innocent you think he is," Mace told him being blunt, but he thought someone had to, to save him from himself.

"I know, Mace I'm not stupid," Qui-Gon said angrily turning to face his friend.

"Boys, calm down. If you want to discuss this I suggest we take it outside, or the healer will deal with us," Danni said trying to stop what she knew was becoming inflamed.

Both nodded to her and with one more look at Xanatos, Qui-Gon walked out the room followed by the others. When they got outside both were silent and Danni wondered how they ever stayed so close as they were.

"You know, Qui-Gon, if Xanatos is going to wake up soon maybe you should meditate. With your mind in so much turmoil I'm sure you need some calming down," Danni said softly.

"Yeah you probably need it, you haven't had much sleep that I can see," Mace said trying to calm himself.

"I think I know when I need sleep or not, but thank you for your concern," Qui-Gon said testily.

"I don't think you know what you're doing. In my opinion he doesn't deserve a second chance, I know what I would do with him," Mace replied more sharply than he intended.

"I'm surprised Adi turned out as good as she did, having you as a Master, must have been a real strain on her," Qui-Gon said nastily not knowing where the angry feelings were coming from.

"Oh that's rich coming from you. So tell me, Qui-Gon when was the last time you were home to check up on Obi-Wan? Do you even care about him?" Mace spat back angrily, not understanding why he was feeling like this.

Danni looked from one to the other and couldn't believe what she was seeing. These two had been friends most of their lives, their friendship bond alone was one of the strongest in the temple. Yet here they were angrily shouting things at one another they didn't mean. It was as if they hated one another.

"Don't you dare presume to know how I feel about Obi-Wan. I love that boy like my own son, maybe you should look at yourself and the way you treat others around here. Always so high and mighty, always sucking up to the council."

"At least I know how to follow the rules, and not make up my own. My god, that evil serpent in there almost killed your Padawan and all you can do when he calls is suck right back up to him because of you're false sense of guilt. God knows how Obi-Wan will turn out when you can push him aside for someone who is and was always evil."

"You were always jealous of him, Mace, you knew he was too gifted for you to train him and you were always jealous of us. Same as Obi-Wan, you could never train someone like him and you know it and that makes you so jealous and angry," Qui-Gon said yelling now moving towards Mace.

"Jealous? My god, Qui-Gon I knew you were arrogant but I never thought of you as pompous as well. Maybe it was you're fault Xanatos turned, maybe Obi-Wan should be taken off you, you could turn him as well," Mace shouted back anger seeping through every part of his body.

Danni couldn't take anymore, this was not like these two something was very wrong. Suddenly she felt a surge of darkness and felt revolted at the touch of it and looked up at the both of them as they moved towards one another.

"ENOUGH!!."

Both of them acted like they didn't here her and kept moving towards one another like they were going to kill one another.

"I said ENOUGH!! My god, listen to the both of you! Have you gone insane?" Danni shouted at the both of them getting in between them.

Both looked down at her then looked back at one another. Qui-Gon felt all the anger drain away and he was mortified at what had just happened. What he had said to Mace and what Mace had said to him. He didn't understand what had just happened and he knew it wasn't good. He looked up at Mace to see the same look on his face.

"What in the sith just happened?" Danni asked them looking at both of them.

"I um I have no idea, I just felt myself getting angrier and angrier. I couldn't help myself," Mace said feeling sick with what he had said to Qui-Gon.

"Same here, it was as if I had no control over the feelings that were building inside of me. Mace, I…." Qui-Gon felt a sudden rush of anger and held his head.

"Qui-Gon, are you alright?" Danni asked worriedly looking at Mace.

"It's Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon groaned then rushed off down the hallway.

Both Danni and Mace looked at one another then rushed off after him hoping no more trouble was about to arise.

*****

"I swear, Obi-Wan it's true," Bant said grinning.

"I have never known Reeft to knock back any food, no matter what it was," Obi-Wan said laughing for the first time in awhile.

"Well the other Padawan was most insulted, made it himself. It's a delicacy from his home world. I don't think Reeft will be visiting there any time soon," Bant said giggling.

They all laughed and talked amongst themselves until they heard a voice behind them.

"I expected you to come in just your towel, Oafy-Wan," Bruck said walking up to them with his friends.

"What do you want, Bruck?"

"Nothing from you, Bantha breath," Bruck sneered.

"Full of intelligent quips aren't you, Bruck," Matthew sneered back.

"You're as bad as him, but at least you have a Master that cares for you so you have a chance. Now Oafy-Wan here, his Master cares more for his former apprentice than him," Bruck laughed nastily.

"You know you must be the nastiest boy around, Bruck, must have been born that way," Tara said standing up.

"What happened, Oafy did you're Master decide you weren't good enough after all and wants Xanatos back? You know I wouldn't be surprised if he never stopped being his Master and was the one that taught him how to turn," Bruck said ignoring Tara pushing her back down.

"You touch her again and you will find out how good I can get," Obi-Wan warned.

"Yeah right, I bet Master Qui-Gon is even taking Xanatos back right now. You're so pathetic," Bruck said laughing at him.

"That's it! I have had enough of you're crap, Bruck," Matthew said incensed at what he was saying to his friend.

"No it's alright, Matt, don't let him get to you, he isn't worth it," Obi-Wan said pulling Matt back down trying to calm his unsettled nerves.

"You're not even worth the effort to tease anymore, you're just pathetic," Bruck taunted and walked off laughing.

"You know what he said was just to get to you don't you, Obi-Wan," Tara said throwing daggers at his retreating back.

"Yeah I know."

Turning to Matt, Obi-Wan looked gratefully at him. He had proved just how much of a friend he was.

"Thanks, Matt, for sticking up for me."

"No worries, besides I have to be nice to you sometime since I kick your Jedi butt every time at saber practice," Matt said grinning.

"Not on your best day," Obi-Wan said grinning back when the teacher told everyone to listen up; she was giving out the saber lesson partners for that day.

Everyone was partnered off and when Obi-Wan's name came up he groaned for it was matched with Bruck Chun and he looked over to see Bruck grinning wickedly. Matt went up and the rest of them watched him, he was becoming very good and won his match easily. Then it was Obi-Wan's turn and he jumped up and walked out to the mat and waited for the teacher to say begin. Looking into Bruck's face he saw hate there for him and wondered why he hated him so much. The teacher told them to get into a fighting stance and then said go and Obi-Wan flipped straight over Bruck's head, he wanted this match over and done with quickly.

Bruck turned and blocked his attack and they kept this up for awhile neither tiring. Obi-Wan settled into the force and felt it flow through him and it showed in his movements. He could feel Bruck starting to tire and continued his assault. He was pushing Bruck backward when felt an anger through his bond which made him stumble. It wasn't a normal anger it was a blistering anger that he had never felt from his Master before and it caused pain enough for him to bring his hand to his head.

That was all Bruck needed and flew at him and knocked him down and jumped on top of him. Leaning closer to him, Bruck whispered something to him and with the feelings of his Master still in his mind his own anger took over and he kicked Bruck off him and attacked him viciously. Bruck had no chance and was beaten down fast, and when Obi-Wan brought his saber down for the killing blow he saw not anger or fear in Bruck's eyes, it was glee and happiness. He looked up and saw everyone had jumped up and had rushed over to him. Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he had just done and looked at the Teacher for support.

"I think that will be all for today, students. Remember your next class. Obi-Wan, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said bowing his head then looked up when he felt Qui-Gon's presence and saw him standing in the doorway.

"I won't be a moment, Obi-Wan," His teacher told him and walked over to his Master.

"Obi-Wan, what happened? You were attacking him like I have never seen," Tara asked looking worriedly at him.

"I don't know. He whispered something to me and all of a sudden I got this uncontrollable anger," Obi-Wan told her not wanting to let her know exactly what Bruck said to him, or about the feelings he got off his Master.

"Are you alright?" Matt and Bant asked together.

"Yeah, just got this headache that's all. You guys better get to your next class; I think I'm going to be here awhile."

Obi-Wan smiled grimly as they all said there goodbyes. Tara gave him a special smile and then followed the others, leaving Obi-Wan to ponder on what his teacher was saying to his Master. He sat down and looked over at Qui-Gon and could see he hadn't gotten much sleep. He looked drawn and tired. What was that feeling he had felt come from his Master? He had never felt so much anger in him before and it worried him. Maybe it was Xanatos's influence … he didn't know, but he felt guilty having to take his Master away from what he was doing. It was hard enough on him without Obi-Wan putting more pressure on him.

And Bruck's actions were confusing. Usually when he beat him he could feel the anger through him but he always masked it well from the teachers. Why then was he smiling gleefully when Obi-Wan had beaten him? It was very strange and he pondered on it a couple more minutes when he saw his Master come walking up to him. Groaning he also saw Master Windu and Master L'iam with him.

"Obi-Wan, get you're things I need to talk to you back in our quarters," Qui-Gon said no expression on his face.

"We will talk later, Obi-Wan," The teacher said smiling at him then bowed to all the Masters and walked out the door.

"I'll talk to you later, Qui-Gon, Mace, Obi-Wan," Danni said placing her hand on Qui-Gon's before walking off.

"Talk to you later as well, Qui-Gon. See you later, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan watched, surprised as Master Windu walked off rather stiffly. He could feel shame, embarrassment and confusion coming off him and looked to his Master.

"Is Master Windu alright?"

"He will be fine, now get you're things we need to talk."

Nodding at his Master, Obi-Wan did as he was told and wondered why his Master wanted to talk to him, and knew it was more than what had happened in his saber class. He just hoped he hadn't done anything to make it worse for his Master. He didn't need it at the moment. Obi-Wan walked off with his Master in a very confused state.

Qui-Gon opened the door to their room and walked in with a very anxious Obi-Wan walking after him. Qui-Gon sat down on their couch and beckoned Obi-Wan to do the same thing.

"What happened back there?" Qui-Gon asked looking intently at his Padawan.

"I don't know, Master, one minute I was sparring with Bruck then the next minute I felt this burning anger through our bond. Then Bruck knocked me down and the next thing I knew I was attacking him. I felt this overwhelming anger inside me," Ob-Wan told him not able to look his Master in the eyes.

"Obi-Wan, look at me."

Obi-Wan reluctantly looked up into his Masters face expecting to see disappointment. He had failed his Master; he had let the anger control him. But when he looked up all he saw was sadness and compassion.

"I want to apologize to you, Obi-Wan. Earlier I felt this uncontrollable anger and I let it travel along our bond. I think that is what caused your anger; I think you were feeling mine and it manifested yours."

"Why were you so angry, Master? The only time I have ever felt that much anger in you was when Master Tahl was killed."

Obi-Wan remembered that time only too well. He was so scared for his Master after Master Tahl had died. She seemed to take a big piece of him with her, and Obi-Wan didn't know if his Master would get over the loss.

"I have no idea, Padawan. One minute Mace, Danni and I were talking outside Xanatos's room, the next thing we were yelling at one another. Most disturbing I must say, and I have no excuse for it. So again I am sorry, Padawan," Qui-Gon said humbly.

"Master, you don't have to apologize to me. Even with your anger flowing through our bond it was still up to me to control it, not let it get the better of me. I am the one that must apologize to you, I failed all that you taught me when I was tested," Obi-Wan said miserably.

"I think this time we can both be forgiven and learn from it," Qui-Gon said smiling at his Padawan giving him a hug that Obi-Wan leaned in for.

"Master?"

"Yes Padawan."

"Why did we feel that much anger, where did it come from?"

"I have no idea, Obi-Wan. I was in the room with Xanatos then Mace and Master L'iam came in and it all started from there."

Obi-Wan looked at his Master afraid to give his opinion.

"What are you thinking, Padawan?"

"Well Master, could it have anything to do with Xanatos? I mean could you have gotten those feelings off him?" Obi-Wan asked lowering his eyes.

"It could have come from him, yes."

Qui-Gon frowned at the thought. He had been thinking along those lines himself which worried him. If they did come from Xanatos, was it involuntary? Or was it done on purpose? Qui-Gon noticed Obi-Wan looking worriedly at him again and decided to forget it for now and concentrate on his Padawan.

"But for now I suggest we both get cleaned up and get some supper on the table. Then we can have a nice quiet evening at home okay?" Qui-Gon said looking at Obi-wan's smile that automatically sprung to his face.

"Really? You're not going back to sit with Xanatos?"

"No Padawan, the healers can contact me when he awakens. I know I have been ignoring you lately and I'm sorry about that," Qui-Gon told him ruffling his hair.

Obi-Wan's smile stayed on his face as they both got up and went about their duties. Obi-Wan felt a bit guilty about his Master being here instead of with Xanatos, but not enough to really worry about it. He had missed his Master's company and looked forward to the evening ahead.

TBC......


	9. 9:Lies and Subterfuge

**A/N Sorry for the delay again and thanks to my daughter Tara who beta'd this and every other chapter. All other mistakes are my own :)**

**Star wars - Mindless Revenge**

**Chapter 9 - Lies and Subterfuge**

He opened his eyes slowly. At first he couldn't see anything then his eyes adjusted to (the light?) the room he was in. He turned his head and felt like his head (it) was about to explode. Closing his eyes he concentrated on releasing the pain into the force and then opened his eyes to see a pretty young girl staring down at him smiling.

"It's alright. Just take it easy. You have been hurt but you're going to be okay."

"Where am I?" Xanatos croaked out.

"You're at the Jedi Temple, in the healer's wing. You were hurt and Master Jinn brought you here."

"Where is he? I need to see him … tell him," Xanatos said seeming to be scared.

"Calm down, sir, please and we will send for him," the Padawan Healer said trying to calm him at the same time calling for her Master through her bond.

"Calm down? Why am I here? What's going on? Where is Master Qui-Gon?" Xanatos cried out and starting to struggle as the young healer tried to stop him.

Xanatos smiled within himself. It had started and by the end of it his great ex-Master and his bratty Padawan along with the whole Jedi order would be punished for what they did to him. Xanatos saw out of the corner of his eye the head healer An-Paj rushing towards him with a hypo, and thought this is a good a time as ever. Closing his eyes he screamed out along the fragile bond he and Qui-Gon still possessed for some reason, and then felt the affects of the drug taking him to a peaceful sleep.

xXx

"Obi-Wan, will you hurry up with the drinks."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said walking into the lounge with two drinks and sitting down at the dinner table with his Master.

"Master, can I ask you a question?" Obi-Wan asked getting shy all of a sudden.

"Of course, Padawan, you can ask me anything," Qui-Gon said looking into his apprentice's face and realizing how much time he had spent away from him.

"When Xanatos is healed what happens to him then?"

"I don't really know."

Qui-Gon hadn't thought that far, his only thoughts were to heal him. If there was a chance he could be lead back the light side of the force, it was Qui-Gon's duty to help him along the way. It was his responsibility and no-one else's. Looking into his Padawan's apprehensive face, Qui-Gon knew he had to alleviate his fears.

"I can tell you this; he won't be replacing you if that is what you're thinking. Obi-Wan you are my Padawan now, my friend, my partner, my son, don't ever forget that," Qui-Gon said placing his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder feeling the tension going out of it.

"I know it was a silly thought but you and he were close."

"Obi-Wan, look at me please."

Obi-Wan looked into his eyes and found a soft understanding there

.

"Whatever we were in the past is the past, you are my future. What we have now is so much bigger than Xanatos and I ever had as Master and Padawan. I love you, Obi-Wan, never forget that."

Obi-Wan smiled back at his a Master never feeling his love more than at that moment.

"But you must realize that whatever help he needs I must give if there is any chance of what he says is true. Do you understand that?"

"Yes Master, and if I can help you in any way? I want to, I really do," Obi-Wan told him sincerely.

"Thank you, Padawan I do appreciate that," Qui-Gon said smiling at him.

They ate for a few moments more when Obi-Wan noticed his Master was smiling.

"So Padawan, how's it going with Padawan U'wan."

"What do you mean, Master?" Obi-Wan asked feeling slightly uncomfortable at the question.

"I had the distinct impression that you liked her. Was I wrong?" Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice innocently.

"Err no, you weren't, but I have been busy lately and haven't thought much about it," Obi-Wan said shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"That means that you haven't told her yet," Qui-Gon said grinning from ear to ear.

"Master, please I can handle my own affairs."

"Oh come, Obi-Wan, you shouldn't be embarrassed in front of you're old Master," Qui-Gon said openly laughing now at the red tinge that was coming over his Padawan.

"I suppose then you wouldn't be embarrassed in front of you're young Padawan then if I ask you how's it going with Master Li'um," Obi-Wan said getting that same innocent look on his face.

"I don't know what you mean, Master Li'um and I have a very good working relationship and I would remind you to put your mind to other matters," Qui-Gon said offset that he could be read so easily by his Padawan.

"But Master, why is it different for you than it is for me," Obi-Wan said grinning from ear to ear this time.

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan's face and realized he had been played and started growling.

"You, my young apprentice, will be polishing the stones in the temple garden if you don't be quiet and finish your meal." Qui-Gon made a playful swipe as he grinned back at his apprentice.

Obi-Wan grinned shyly, enjoying the banter between them. Qui-Gon just rolled his eyes as he heard his Padawan chuckling and set about finishing his own meal. As they were eating, Qui-Gon felt Xanatos awaken and stopped eating when he felt panic radiating from him and looked up at Obi-Wan.

"Is something wrong, Master?"

"I feel that Xanatos……" Qui-Gon was about to explain but dropped his knife and fork when he heard Xanatos screaming his name and held his head against the pain.

"Master!!! What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked jumping up and going to his Master

."It's Xanatos … have to go see him," Qui-Gon replied weakly as he got up from the table.

"Yes Master, we will both go," Obi-Wan agreed, grabbing their cloaks and grabbing his Master by the arm.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said smiling at him thankful he was coming along, because to be truthful all that was happening was getting to him.

Obi-Wan nodded at him and they hurried out the door with Obi-Wan wishing Xanatos had never shown up.

xXx

"Master, I think something is going on at the temple," Tara said walking out into the lounge.

"I feel it too, Padawan, and I have a distinct feeling it has to do with Master Qui-Gon's ex-apprentice coming back." Danni was worried for him.

"I know, Obi-Wan, has been feeling very unhappy lately. And I want to know why Master Qui-Gon is spending so much time with an ex-student that turned against him to the dark side instead of his own Padawan, it isn't fair," Tara stated angry for Obi-Wan's sake.

"It is not for you to understand, Padawan. It is none of our business and as such we will keep out of it."

"But I just can't sit by and watch Obi going through this; I am his friend you know."

"Yes, I do know that, Tara. But as his friend you will not interfere and just be here if he needs you. How would you like it if he stuck his nose into your business where it was personal no matter how much you care for him?" Danni asked raising her eyebrows at her.

Tara thought for a moment, and then looked back at her Master.

"I understand, Master. It's just that it's so hard to stand by and watch your friend going through something like this," Tara sighed.

"And you don't think your heartless Master understands that," Danni asked smiling understandingly at her.

"I'm sure you do, Master," Tara said grinning back.

"Just be there for him, Tara, I'm sure everything will work out in the end, and if your lucky you can give him a kiss for support," Danni teased, grinning wickedly at her shocked Padawan.

"Master!!!" Tara exclaimed, going red and took off into her room.

Danni smiled after her Padawan, and then the smiled disappeared as she thought of what Qui-Gon was going through, and hoped she could abide by her own advice and keep out of it.

xXx

Xanatos opened his eyes slowly and when they cleared he saw a worried but wary looking Qui-Gon staring down at him. A moment's disorientation had him wondering what had happened. Then it all came back to him, why he was there and what he had to do. Grinning within himself and making sure his shields were up he put his plan into effect.

"Master, what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Qui-Gon said warily.

"No, why am I in the infirmary?" Xanatos asked not pleased to see Obi-Wan standing behind his former master.

"I will explain momentarily, but first how are you feeling?"

"Weak, sore and a bit fuzzy," Xanatos croaked out.

"Don't worry you're going to be fine," Qui-Gon told him smiling slightly.

"What happened? Why am I in here?"

"I found you on the steps of the Jedi temple entrance beaten up and seriously wounded. Can you tell me what happened?" Qui-Gon asked sitting down on the chair.

"Sorry Master, I don't remember. Why can't I remember?" Xanatos said stressfully.

"Shh it's alright Xanatos; your memory will come back in time. For the moment you need to remain calm and rest, not get yourself upset," Qui-Gon said soothing him through the fragile bond they still had without realizing it.

When Xanatos felt the connection he was surprised at first them smiled evilly inside. This only made it easier for him to get his revenge. Looking at Qui-Gon he put a face on of trust and love but inside he was thinking how stupid Qui-Gon was and how he was going to enjoy destroying him. Then he looked over at Obi-Wan, and knew that Obi-Wan didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. But that was alright because he would make the idiot pay for being with Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan couldn't stop the feeling that Xanatos was not telling the truth. Standing there watching as he and his Master conversed, he got the impression that Xanatos was holding something back. So he was going to stick to Qui-Gon like glue until what ever was going on happened.

"Master, when can I get out of here?"

"I'm not sure, Xanatos. I will ask the healers and let you know, you just rest for now," Qui-Gon said patting his hand to Obi-Wan's consternation.

"Who is this, Master?" Xanatos asked pointing to Obi-Wan.

"You know who he is, Xanatos. You will keep him out of this, it is between us," Qui-Gon said frowning at Xanatos as he stepped in front of Obi-Wan.

"Keep out of what? Master what's going on? Who is he and why do you stand in front of him like I'm going to hurt him?"

Obi-Wan didn't know what to think of it. Why would Xanatos pretend not to know him? Was it part of his scheme? Did he really not know who he was?

"Xanatos, you came to me for help, doing this is not going to help you if your serious,"

"Master, please, what's going on? I don't know who he is or why you act like I'm going to hurt him," Xanatos said getting agitated and went to sit up but then let out a painful breath.

"Xanatos, take it easy," Qui-Gon ordered, moving to him and gently helping him to lay back down.

"What's going on, Qui-Gon?" An-Paj asked coming up from behind.

"I think there is a problem, An-Paj, Xanatos doesn't seem to remember Obi-Wan and he was getting agitated," Qui-Gon told the healer wondering what the sith was going on as well.

"Hmm, tell me, Xanatos what was the last thing you remember before ending up in here?"

An-Paj knew about Qui-Gon's past with Xanatos, everyone did. He was appalled at what happened and cared for his friend Qui-Gon, but it wasn't up to him to like or dislike, he was there to heal.

Everyone waited, watching Xanatos as he closed his eyes and thought about it then opened his eyes and looked at everyone.

"The last thing I remember is getting ready to go to my home planet, Telos, with you, Master. I remember I was very excited to see my father again and wanted the two of you to meet," Xanatos said smiling up at him, then his smiled faded to deep worry when he saw the shock and the horror written all over there faces.

Everything happened in slow motion. His Master going rigid at Xanatos's explanation then staggering back like he was hit by blaster fire. Obi-Wan rushed forward to catch his Master and when he turned around Obi-Wan saw his Master's face had gone as white as a ghost. He had no time to think because then Qui-Gon was off and walking quickly out of the ward with Xanatos's cry racing after him. For a moment Obi-Wan just stood there too shocked at the event that just played out, then shook himself out of it and took off after his Master. He turned around to look back at Xanatos and saw An-Paj trying to calm him down then rushed off to find his Master.

He looked in their quarters but he wasn't there so he went on looking everywhere he could think Qui-Gon could be. Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he had heard, Xanatos still believing he and Qui-Gon were still Master and Apprentice. His own nerves were stretched but he didn't have to see his Masters face to know what Xanatos's words did to him. Yes, he had gotten over what happened with him and Xanatos, but Obi-Wan also knew there was still some guilt deep inside his Master that would never go away. Now hearing Xanatos saying this, he didn't know how bad it would affect his Master. Starting to worry even more Obi-Wan could only think of one other place he thought his Master would go and took off quickly sending calming thoughts through their bond hoping it would help him.

Reviews are most welcome :)


	10. Evil Presents Itself

**Star Wars - Mindless Revenge**

**A/N Thanks to my daugher Tara aka LovinJackon for being my beta. Without her this would be nothing. All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 10: Evil Presents Itself**

Mace Windu was sitting through another boring meeting with the Council. Oh he liked being on the Council but sometimes he wished he had chosen the life of a warrior.

Sighing he looked up as Depa Billiba was arguing with Ploo Koon, which was unusual in itself as Depa rarely argued. Looking over at Yoda who always sat watching quietly, never talking unless he had something to add. He was about to ask for his intervention when all of a sudden he felt a disturbance in the force.

Mace looked up in surprise to see if anyone else felt it but no-one else on the Council seemed to notice. He turned to Yoda and could see a slight frown on his face and knew he felt it too. He was about to go over to Yoda when a rush of feelings hit him like a ton of bricks which sent him staggering a little, and he saw it had affected Yoda the same way.

"Master Windu, is something wrong?" Ploo Koon asked.

Mace didn't answer him, trying to concentrate on the feelings and where they came from.

"Master Windu, are you alright?" Yarel Poof asked frowning.

Still not listening, Mace concentrated harder and then it hit him, the pain, disbelief, anger and a dozen other emotions that he recognized. And then he recognized the signature and snapped his head up looking directly at Yoda, who was looking at him with a wide eyed expression.

Without a seconds delay Mace raced out of the Council meeting to a chorus of yells, but he didn't care, all he was thinking about was getting the wretched soul that was his best friend.

xXx

He felt cold, hot, scared, confused and didn't know what to do about it. He could feel his hands shaking as they cupped his face and wondered if he was in a nightmare.

When Xanatos had explained to them what he remembered; Qui-Gon had not expected to hear what he said. He had felt the breath rush out of him, as what he had said sunk into his brain and it felt like it had suddenly been overloaded. How could this be? How could he not remember the last few years and think they were still Master and Padawan? What had happened to him to make him want to forget all the time that had passed? Was it his fault?

Standing up angrily he started pacing among the Temple Gardens that were usually the only place that would calm him when nothing else could. All the hurt feelings that lay dormant from the past came rushing back to him and Qui-Gon couldn't control himself and lashed out at part of the garden.

When he finished the garden looked like it had been through a cyclone.

"Does it make you feel any better?"

"Go away, Mace," Qui-Gon growled feeling Mace behind him.

"No, I'm not going away, old friend. I want to know what has you feeling this bad that I could feel it at the Council meeting. But I have a feeling I know who is responsible for this."

"Don't go there, Mace, please … I just want to be left alone," Qui-Gon said turning around to face his friend.

"My God, Qui-Gon, you're as white as a ghost. What has he done? What games is he playing now?" Mace asked angrily, sick and tired of the name and person Xanatos.

"You don't understand, Mace," Qui-Gone explained trying to get his feelings under control.

"Then help! me understand, Qui-Gon. I'm you're best friend; I was there the whole time. Remember I know what he did to you," Mace stepped up to him and grabbed his friend and sat him down before he fell down.

Both men were silent. Mace didn't care; he would wait until Qui-Gon was ready to speak. Ever since Xanatos had come back Qui-Gon's emotions were up and down and he wasn't going to watch his friend go through what he went through last time.

"He doesn't remember."

"What?" Mace asked frowning.

"Xanatos doesn't remember, Mace. He still thinks we are Master and Padawan. He has lost any memory … the last thing he remembers is us packing to go to Telos," Qui-Gon whispered.

"My god, you mean to tell me he doesn't remember anything that happened on Telos? His father dying? His turning to the dark side? "

"No, his memories stop before that. How am I supposed to explain to him that I killed his father? His turning, my failure," Qui-Gon whispered again, covering his face with his hands.

Mace was shocked and worried what this was doing to his friend. No wonder he and Yoda felt Qui-Gon's distress. At the same time he wasn't convinced this was all on the up and up.

"Qui-Gon, don't bite my head off, but are you sure this isn't some game Xanatos is playing to get to you,"Mace asked warily.

"Mace, if you saw the look on his face when I ran out … and yes I ran out. I couldn't handle it, big brave Master Qui-Gon," Qui-Gon spat bitterly.

"Oh Qui-Gon, I don't know anyone who could handle this situation. You are strong and the most stubborn person I know, but hell, I'm not surprised how you acted."

"What am I going to do, Mace? I can't do anything but tell him the truth, and when he finds out he will know he can never be my Padawan again, especially since I have Obi-Wan."

"Qui-Gon, listen to me, I'm not convinced this isn't some sort of sick game he is playing. But if it isn't then he will be told and he will adjust to it. I know he will need a lot of healing and care and the Jedi are here to help him in anyway we can. You are _not_ responsible for this, Qui-Gon, and I don't want you to start thinking you are all over again," Mace said worriedly.

"Mace, he is my responsibility. Don't you see? No matter how it ended I failed as a Master, so whatever happens he is my responsibility," Qui-Gon said stubbornly.

"Damn it!! Qui-Gon, I will not allow you to blame yourself again. Remember he was a Jedi once, and we will be here to help him in any way we can, do you here me," Mace said forcefully.

"I understand, Mace, thank you. I'm sorry about all this. It was just a shock to hear he doesn't remember."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to find Obi-Wan. He was in there when all this happened. I can just imagine what he thinks of me for running out. He is such a wonderful boy, Mace, but so insecure where Xanatos is concerned and that is my fault as well. I don't want him hurt in anyway with this, but I'm afraid I already have," Pain filled Qui-Gon's voice.

"Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan is a strong boy, he understands what you're going through, and he knows how much you love him. Go talk to him, let him know that no matter what happens Xanatos will never replace him," Mace said to him softly.

"I hope he believes me, Mace, because the way I have been acting lately I wouldn't blame him if he did. If I ever lost him, it would be the end of me, Mace, even more so than Xanatos," Qui-Gon stated from the heart.

"He knows it, my friend, everyone knows it," Mace chuckled

Both men started chuckling before they heard a noise behind them and looked around to see Yoda standing there smiling at them.

"Feeling a little better, my old Padawan?" Yoda asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes, my Master, I am fine."

"Never lie to your old Master I say, hmm," Yoda smacked Qui-Gon on the shins.

"Oww."

Mace started laughing then cried out when Yoda's stick connected with his shin.

"Laugh you may not. Now go, talk to my Padawan I need to," Yoda said softly.

"Yes my Master, talk to you later, Qui-Gon," Mace said limping away swearing to himself that Yoda would never get him again.

"Xanatos's memory loss a troubling affair."

"Yes Master,"Qui-Gon said quietly.

"If speak the truth he does, help him we must." Yoda closed his eyes and then opened them looking straight at Qui-Gon. "Something else worries you, hmm?"

"Yes Master. I'm not so sure he is telling the truth. When I read him I cannot feel anything dark, but there is something else I feel. I can't quite get what that feeling is. And I worry for Obi-Wan; he shouldn't have to go through all this."

"Future is always in motion, trust your instincts, and trust in the force to guide you Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan is stronger than you think,"Yoda said placing a gentle hand on Qui-Gon's Cheek.

Looking at his Master, Qui-Gon knew he was right and he had to start getting his emotions under control. He wasn't use to having them all over the place but then these were unusual circumstances.

"I understand, Master, and now I must go and see Obi-Wan and speak with him before going back to see Xanatos," Qui-Gon said standing up and bowing to the venerable Jedi Master.

"Always here if need me you do, Qui-Gon," Yoda told him smiling.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Qui-Gon said sincerely, then quickly walked off to see his Padawan with his old Master looking thoughtfully after him.

xXx

"It's unbelievable that he actually believes you," Bruck said grinning.

"Shut up, you fool; I don't want anyone to overhear you. I hope you have your shields up tight enough, our Master wont be to happy if you stuff up," Xanatos growled

"I know, I know, don't worry I have them up tight," Bruck said feeling a little irritated by his tone.

"You better go in case anyone sees you here. And remember when I contact you next, it will be time and don't stuff up, or you won't have to worry about Master … just me," Xanatos said menacingly.

Bruck swallowed hard when he heard the tone in Xanatos's voice and nodded leaving quickly.

Xanatos closed his eyes smiling thinking of all that was about to come down on the Jedi.

xXx

Obi-Wan settled back in his quarters waiting for Qui-Gon to arrive, he knew he was coming. He could feel him. After going after him and over hearing Qui-Gon and Masters Mace and Yoda talking, he finally understood how deep his Masters feelings went. All his stupid worries about being replaced by Xanatos vanished and he vowed he would help his Master in any way he could to solve this whole mess. Obi-Wan heard the door opening and watched his Master walk through.

"Obi-Wan, we need to talk."

"Yes Master, but its alright I understand everything now. I sort of overheard the conversation you had with Master Windu and Master Yoda."

"Then you understand that I didn't mean to run out of Xanatos' room. It was just the shock of knowing he doesn't remember and that I am responsible for that. It had nothing to do with you. He is my past Obi-Wan, you're my future."

"You don't need to be sorry, Master. I truly understand now, and I promise everything will work out."

"Obi-Wan, I have to go and explain things to him, make him understand."

"I will come with you."

"I appreciate that, but I think it would be easier on him if I went alone. Seeing you might upset him more," Qui-Gon told him hoping he understood.

"I understand, Master, and I will be here whenever you need me," Obi-Wan told him wishing this wasn't so hard on his Master, but knowing whatever the outcome he will be hurt.

Qui-Gon smiled at him gently and then walked out of their apartment wishing this were just some nightmare.

Obi-Wan wasn't alone for long when his com beeped. He went to answer it.

"Matt, Reeft, what's up?"

"Hey Obi, Reeft and I want to know if you want to meet us to do some sparring. Reeft reckons you can beat me hands down, and I say you can't. So you want to see who will become Bantha fodder?" Matt said grinning.

"Hey! I didn't say he could beat you hands down, I just said you had no chance with Obi," Reeft said frowning.

"Shut it Reeft, it's the same thing, stupid. So you up for it?" Matt asked him laughing.

Obi-Wan laughed as he saw the both of them rough housing. _Maybe it would be a good idea to do a bit of sparring,_ Obi-Wan thought, it would relax him.

"Okay, will meet you in five minutes. Oh and Matt?"

"Yes?"

"Be prepared to for me to wipe the mat with you," Obi-Wan grinned as he turned of his com at a spluttering Padawan.

xXx

"Why did you run, Master? What did I do that was so bad?" Xanatos asked, misery written all over his face.

"Xanatos, I need to talk to you. It's going to be hard for the both of us but we can work it out," Qui-Gon wished he had never walked into the infirmary, but knew this had to be done to end it once and for all.

"Talk? What's the matter, Master? Please, I'm confused," Xanatos feigned hurt and confusion.

Suddenly Qui-Gon felt something. It felt dark and sinister. Looking at Xanatos, Qui-Gon searched quietly along his ex-Padawan's signature. He felt like recoiling but covered himself just in time. Realizing he'd been duped, Qui-Gon steeled himself for what was to come.

"Xanatos, are you sure going to Telos is the last thing you remember?" Qui-Gon asked sitting down next to his bed.

"Yes Master, we were to leave the next morning. I was so excited."

"Xanatos, what would you say if I told you you I wasn't your Master anymore and I haven't been for the last ten years?" Qui-Gon asked waiting to see his reaction.

"What do you mean? You're not my Master? What kind of joke is this? It's not funny," Xanatos said staring shocked at him, though inside he was thinking how gullible he was.

"It is no joke, Xanatos."

"Why would you say something like that? I would never leave you; you're like a father to me. For what reason could you think I would leave you?"

"Because Xanatos, you turned to the dark side. You left me, left the Jedi, for greed and power."

Xanatos looked at Qui-Gon, feeling something wasn't right. Qui-Gon wasn't looking devastated in telling his former Padawan the truth, with a shock Xanatos saw the same look on his face the day he confronted him when he had kidnapped his precious Obi-Wan.

All of a sudden the look was gone and in its place was a worried, hurt look again. Xanatos wasn't sure if something had gone wrong with his Master's plan but he wasn't taking any chances and decided to set the plan in motion early. He wasn't going to have his chance of revenge taken away from him, because he had a feeling that Qui-Gon had found him out. He didn't know how but he had the feeling none of the less.

He sent a thought through the force to Bruck and when he knew he had received it he put his concentration back on what he had to do now.

"My God Master, how could you even think that let alone say it. It's me, its Xanatos," Xanatos said sitting up.

"Yes Xanatos, something is terribly wrong, and I'm betting it's you. Admit it you don't have amnesia, you never did. This is all a trick of some type to get me again," Qui-Gon said standing up to his formidable height and stature.

"What do you mean, Master? I have no idea what you're talking about, why are you doing this?" Xanatos cried but inside he was fuming. How did he figure it out? Damn him. He was going to pay for this.

"I'm not the one that is doing anything. Again it is you, Xanatos, and your pitiful attempts for revenge for me killing your father or your insane reasoning that I have done something to harm you. Give it up, Xanatos, I finally figured it out. You're a loser, always have and always will be."

Qui-Gon could see the rage in Xanatos' face. He never was good at hiding his feelings, especially his angry ones.

\Qui-Gon felt sick. He had been manipulated so easily once again by his ex-student. He put Obi-Wan and the all the Jedi at risk because of his stupid self pity and guilt. He couldn't afford to do this again, and would never let Xanatos get to him ever; it had to end here and now.

"I, as your Master, should have seen that you were not good enough to be a Jedi, but I didn't and that is my failure to you and I take that responsibility. But anything after that is your responsibility and no-one else's; no matter how much you try to blame anyone else. It took me along time to realize that, but with friends and family that I have and Obi-Wan that shines a hundred fold more than you ever did, I realized it. I had a while to think this over Xanatos while you have been playing your game and it didn't take much to figure out what you have been up to, once I felt the darkness within you. Your mind is so twisted you didn't even feel me probe you and read your feelings. I was tempted to allow you to continue to see what you would do but I'm sick of this Xanatos, it has to end now, do you understand?" Qui-Gon told him watching his face, seeing all types of emotions flit across his young face.

All Xanatos could do at that moment was stare at Qui-Gon. Rage was building up in him for how easy Qui-Gon figured him out, and that all his plans, all his Master's plans were about to come undone. He couldn't allow that, he had worked too hard for this to all fall apart. Plus if this didn't work he didn't want to go back to his Master, knowing what kind of punishment he would receive.

This was all Qui-Gon's fault he thought and screamed out his name, leaping at him. But Qui-Gon already anticipated his reaction and had his lightsaber ignited and at the ready before Xanatos had the chance to move.

"No Xanatos, no more. It finishes here. You can't go around anymore threatening the very peace and life of the galaxy that you once fought to protect. And I won't allow you anymore to threaten Obi-Wan, me or the Jedi. You have had your chances even after you turned to the dark side," Qui-Gon said sadly. Even though this had to be done he didn't like it.

"Qui-Gon, what the hell is going on?" Master Healer An-Paj asked worriedly walking in on Qui-Gon with his lightsaber drawn at Xanatos.

Qui-Gon turned for a second to An-Paj, but that was enough time for Xanatos to force-push the cupboard behind Qui-Gon on top of him, knocking him to the ground.

And with quick lightening reflexes, Xanatos was off the bed and force-pushing An-Paj across the room. Before Qui-Gon had enough time to get up Xanatos leaned down and pressed something against his neck and in the next few seconds, Qui-Gon fell into unconsciousness with Xanatos laughing wickedly over him.

TBC......

Please Review


	11. Revenge presents itself

**Star wars - Mindless Revenge**

**A/N My beta is very busy so i apologise for the delay. All mistakes are my own.**

**Chapter 11: Revenge Plans Unfold**

Quickly going to the Jedi front entrance, Bruck waited for the doors to swoosh open then walked through them to be confronted by two Jedi guards.

"Padawan, do you have permission to leave the premises?"

"I'm not leaving the premises."

Both guards looked at each other in confusion then looked back at Bruck to see him lifting something in his hands. They heard a snap and smelt a foul odour before slumping to the ground unconscious.

Grumbling Bruck quickly dragged both guards to the side and dumped them where no-one would find them, not for awhile anyway. Smiling to himself he went back into the Jedi temple not noticing three dark shadows following him in and then disappearing as if they had not been there. He stopped and swung around feeling a dark presence but couldn't see anything. Suddenly feeling nervous he took off at a quick walk to finish his other assignment, not really knowing why he was helping. He didn't want to hurt the Jedi, after all he was one of them. He just wanted to get rid of Oafy.

But as he quickly approached Obi-Wan's quarters, Bruck was starting to have second thoughts about it all. Yea he disliked Oafy, but this whole Xanatos and Qui-Gon thing was starting to freak him out a bit. Bruck was starting to think he had gotten in way over his head, but it was too late to turn back now, especially since he had knocked the guards out so he buzzed Obi-Wan's door and waited. When no-one answered Bruck swore to himself, damn that idiot he was suppose to be in his quarters. He really didn't have enough time to go looking for him, and then grinned to himself for he suddenly knew how to get Obi-Wan to come to him. Still grinning Bruck took off looking forward to the upcoming meeting.

Mace had been heading towards the council chambers when he suddenly felt something wrong. He stood there for a second closing his eyes trying to figure out the sensation. Shaking his head he couldn't get a grasp on it but he knew something was wrong, or something had happened and he quickly turned around and headed off in the other direction following the feeling.

Turning one way and then the other down corridors whenever the feeling got stronger Mace felt his disquiet growing. He suddenly realized where he was heading and took off at a run knowing something was terribly wrong and skidded to a stop when he reached the doors of the healers ward. Walking in carefully, he spotted a Padawan healer and called her over.

"Yes Master Windu?" The Padawan said smiling up at him.

"Has anything unusual happened recently?"

"Not that I know of, Master, but I could go ask Healer An-Paj if you like?"

"No…No, that's alright I will see him myself. Do you know where he is?"

"He went to see how the patient Xanatos was doing,"

"Thank you, Padawan."

Reaching for the force, Mac tried feeling the boys signature, but felt nothing. Walking quickly to where Xanatos' room was he stopped in front of it noticing that there were no lights on inside, and a worrying not formed in his stomach.

Placing his hand on his lightsaber Mace cautiously walked into the quiet room and tried to sense something, anything but could not. He walked over to where the lights were and turned them on and stood there shocked surveying the scene. The room was a mess, things all over the place, and one very important factor that was that Xanatos's bed was empty.

Mace went for his com link when he heard a moan and walked over to where it was coming from, and saw An-Paj starting to sit up holding his head. Rushing over to him Mace bent down to check the healer.

"Whoa An-Paj, take it easy," Mace said helping him sit up.

"I'm going to order all medical room walls be made of rubber in the future," An-Paj groaned trying to stand up but was stopped by Mace.

"Easy An-Paj, you might have a concussion." Mace steadied the healer looking worriedly around the room then back at him. "An-Paj, where is Xanatos?"

"Oh sith, Mace, we have to get security now!" An-Paj said, his memory coming back… screaming at him.

"It's okay, An-Paj, we'll catch him."

"No… No, you don't understand, he has Qui-Gon, Mace," An-Paj answered calling security from his com as other healers hurried into the room.

"He has Qui-Gon!! How the sith did that happen?"

Mace helped the unsteady healer over to one of the beds, his fear for his friend escalating.

"I'm not sure, Mace, I was in the ward close to where Xanatos's room is and I heard Qui-Gon in there. Suddenly I heard Xanatos scream out Qui-Gon's name and came rushing in. I saw Xanatos force pull the big cupboard on top of Qui-Gon and he went crashing to the floor, and before I could do anything I was flying through the air and hitting the wall. That's all I remember until you were kneeling over me," An-Paj explained, glaring at the Padawan that was trying to take a look at his head.

"Damn, he must have told Xanatos the truth. Sith, why didn't he have someone with him? When we get him out of this I'm going to kill him," Mace said angrily.

"I don't think that was it, Mace."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I couldn't hear what Qui-Gon was saying to him, but I did hear the tone in his voice." An-Paj looked up at the Master worriedly. "Mace it was as cold as the winters on Hoth. When I felt along the force I felt anger and sadness coming from Qui-Gon, and when I heard Xanatos scream his name I felt darkness and evil. Scared the sith out of me. That's why I rushed in. Ha … a lot of help I was," An-Paj said scowling at himself.

"You didn't know what was going to happen, An-Paj, don't blame yourself. I think Qui-Gon found out that Xanatos was faking it, it's the only reason he would act like that. Damn it, I really am gonna kill him when I see him, putting himself in that situation without any backup," Mace growled as the security team came in followed by Yoda and half the council.

"Master Windu, gone on here what has? Sensed the dark side, I did. Sensed Qui-Gon in trouble."

"I believe Xanatos has been faking all along and Qui-Gon must have found out and faced him alone. From what An-Paj has told me, Xanatos managed to crash the cupboard on Qui-Gon and kidnap him."

"Foresee this we could not, dark side shrouds our mind it does, find Qui-Gon we must," The diminutive Master said worried for his Padawan.

"Don't worry, Master, we will, and Xanatos is going to pay once and for all for what he has done here,"Mace growled.

"Jedi we are, revenge we do not seek. But Xanatos deal with, we must," Yoda said seriously.

"Has anyone thought of Obi-Wan in this?"

Everyone turned around and noticed Master L'iam who had been near the healer's wing when all the trouble started.

"I mean I'm worried about Qui-Gon, but I also think if he is after Qui-Gon he might be after Obi-Wan as well. Didn't he kidnap Obi-Wan last time and try to kill him?" Danni asked worriedly.

"You're right. Master Yoda, I have the security team right now looking all over the temple for Qui-Gon, I suggest they look for Obi-Wan as well and put him under protection until we can sort out exactly what is going on," Mace said looking down at Yoda.

Yoda felt along the force and felt Obi-Wan's signature. It was a bit agitated but no more than it should be. Looking up at the Masters, Yoda had a feeling this was going to get a lot worse than better.

"Yes better this way, too much like his Master he is. Will do his own searching, trouble he will find," Yoda said sighing.

"I will get Tara to find him and they can both stay in my quarters," Danni said.

"Good idea, if the security find him first they will take him to your quarters and stay there until we can sort this out," Mace said as they all filed out to help with the search.

Walking past An-Paj, Mace heard him grumbling to himself how he was going to give Qui-Gon a knock or two against the wall himself, and would have chuckled at it had it not been so serious.

All of a sudden Yoda's com link buzzed.

"Master Yoda, this is security. We have found Padawan Kenobi in your quarters and he says he needs to speak to you, its important."

"On my way I am,"Yoda said and shut his com link off.

"We will go with you?" Both Mace and Danni said at once.

"No, help with the search you must, feel my former Padawan is in great danger, find him soon we need too," Yoda said worry etching his wrinkled face.

Mace and Danni nodded and set off. Yoda headed to his quarters wondering how Obi-Wan had gotten in there in the first place and planned on asking him.

Obi-Wan headed down the corridor, worried about Tara. The call he had gotten from her while he was sparring with Matt and Reeft seemed strange. She wanted to show him something and he had to come by himself. He had asked her why and she had said that it was something she didn't want anyone else to see, so he said he would be with her shortly. Matt and Reeft said they would go with him but he said no and would see them later.

Halfway to seeing her he felt an anger along his bond with his Master and stopped and asked him through it if he was alright. He had told him he was and he was going to shut him off for a little while, there was something he had to do and he didn't want Obi-Wan involved.

At first Obi-Wan had argued, but Qui-Gon would not budge on the subject, and then gently told him he loved him and would see him soon. Obi-Wan was still worried but he trusted his Master so continued along to see what was so important that Tara had to show him.

Reaching the coordinates Tara gave him he felt fear inside the room and worriedly rang the bell. No one answered and Obi-Wan yelled out her name asking if she was alright. Suddenly he could hear struggling inside and then Tara yelled out for him to get away. Obi-Wan drew his saber and pressed the com and the door opened.

It was dark inside and he cautiously walked in. He couldn't see Tara so moved further in. He still couldn't see anything and called out Tara's name, when suddenly he heard a muffled cry from his left and turned but was blinded by a bright light and flinched back. The force suddenly warned him of danger and he turned around but he wasn't quick enough. The smash on the head caused him to slumpto the ground unconscious.

Yoda opened the door to his quarters and walked in tapping his stick along the ground. Walking into the living area he didn't see anyone, but most importantly he didn't sense Obi-Wan in there. He did, however, sense someone else that he knew. He would know that signature anywhere.

"Come to visit me, my old Padawan, hmm?" Yoda said turning slowly around to face the figure standing behind him.

"Don't know if it is a visit or not but I have come to see you," The figure said sarcastically.

"Much darkness I sense in you, fallen deeper you have," Yoda said with a sigh.

"What you call falling I call enlightening. You have no idea the power the dark side has."

"You have masked the dark side well, in a place where it is hard to do."

"It wasn't that hard once I mastered the art," The figure laughed. "Even easier to fake someone's voice."

"Planned all this you did, work for you Xanatos does," Yoda said frowning at him.

"How clever you are, most venerable Master. Xanatos is a very good pupil and he is not the only one that has issues with his old Master," The figure stated harshly.

"Easy it was not for me, darkness invaded you it did. Hurt me it did, missed you I did," Yoda said quietly.

"You didn't give me a chance," The figure yelled at him. "Those delegates deserved to die, they weren't going to agree, and they were going to set the other side up. I had no choice, but you didn't see it that way. No, you didn't see the agreements afterwards as a success; all you saw was the killing and would have turned me over to the Jedi if I hadn't of run.

Yoda could see the anger glittering in his eyes. He too, knew what it was like to loose an apprentice to the dark side. Yoda had tried to make Qui-Gon understand it wasn't his fault; that he understood, but his Padawan was always stubborn.

"You were my Master!! I trusted you and you turned on me," The figure answered harshly.

"Murder is not our way, knew it you did. Let the dark side take you over, nothing I could do."

"Yes, your precious Jedi code. Well to hell with the Jedi code. It is weak and pathetic just like you," The figure growled and ignited his lightsaber at the same time Yoda flipped backward and landed on the table.

"Still energetic at your age, I see. I'm impressed. But it won't save you, my old Master, because of you I had to run for years and years. I was an outcast, you ruined my life and I vowed one day I would have revenge."

The figure slowly moved around Yoda, his hatred for the small Master flowing out like a river. Yoda's eyes followed him carefully. He had been a very powerful Padawan, and the darkness only intensified that power.

"So when Xanatos came along and told me his story I knew I had found my way, especially when I found out his old Master was your old Padawan. Don't you think it's ironic and pathetic that the Padawan you trained ended up with his own Padawan turning on him? Don't you see your ways are pathetic? Well doesn't matter, Xanatos will have his vengeance and I will have mine."

Yoda didn't say anything; it was a waste of time. He just watched his former Padawan circle him. Suddenly the figure attacked, swinging his saber, but Yoda easily dodged it, flipping up and over his old Padawan and landing on the floor behind him. Swinging his saber as it connected with the dark lords, Yoda flipped again and landed back where he started.

"Win you cannot, Tirus," Yoda said watching him calmly which angered his former Padawan.

For the next few minutes they fought saber against saber, no-one getting any advantage. Yoda was easily defending himself while Tirus was tiring out - which only angered him more. He stepped up the tempo and as Yoda went to spring over his head, Tirus force threw a big pot and it was sliced in two by Yoda's blade. Another pot was force thrown before Yoda had a chance to collect himself, and it hit him in the head, sending him sprawling to the floor dazed. Grinning evilly, Tirus jumped forward and brought his lightsaber up, preparing for the kill and swung it down for the final blow.

"Obi-Wan, wake up, please," Tara said as she struggled with the ropes tying her to the chair.

Obi-Wan didn't move which was really frustrating her.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, if you don't wake up this minute? I………," Tara was saying when she saw a figure coming towards them and stopped.

"He will wake up soon enough, though why you would want to wake up a boring idiot like that I have no idea," Bruck said sitting on the table grinning at her.

"Oh I don't know, I would say you're the idiot. When his Master and the rest of the Jedi find out what you have done here, your going to be toast," Tara spat angrily.

"But you see no-one is going to find out what happened here, my dear Tara. Especially his Master, he has his own problems," Bruck laughed.

"What have you done to Master Qui-Gon?" Tara asked frowning.

"Oh, it's not me; let's just say after Xanatos gets through with him there won't be anything left of him to do anything."

Obi-Wan was right Tara thought, horrified. It was a set up all along and Qui-Gon would probably pay for it with his life. Wait a minute … they weren't in a good predicament either, she thought and looked back over at Obi-Wan, silently begging him to wake up.

"I told you, you shouldn't have gotten in with his group - all losers,"Bruck said smirking.

"Oh I don't know, Bruck, any one of us can beat your ass at Lochaber dueling. But then that's not hard to do with you as a sparring partner."

Bruck looked down and saw Obi-Wan lifting his head showing a nasty gash near his temple.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?" Tara asked appalled at the mess of his head.

"You always thought you were better than me, Oafy-Wan, well you're not so good now are you? And when I'm finished with you I wont have to worry about you any longer," Bruck said menacingly walking towards him.

"You leave him alone, Bruck," Tara yelled angrily.

"Shut up Tara, if you're a good girl I will let you live after this. But Oafy-Wan here? I'm afraid is going to have a bad accident," Bruck grinned.

"Come on Bruck, do you really think Qui-Gon and the rest aren't going to find out what you have done? I didnt think you had many brains but i didnt think you were that stupid," Obi-Wan growled, more upset with himself for being caught like this.

"Shut your mouth, fool. I'm a lot smarter than you'll ever be - and your Master, for that matter. It's going to cost him his life as well," Bruck said hauling off and punching Obi-Wan across the mouth sending his head back harshly.

"What in the sith are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked spitting blood out of his mouth.

"This was all a set up, Obi-Wan. Bruck is in it with Xanatos to get back at your Master and you," Tara told him glaring at Bruck.

A knot formed in Obi-Wan's stomach. He just knew Xanatos had been lying, and he allowed him to trick his Master which might just cost him his life. Obi-Wan swore at himself for being so stupid. But something else was happening here; Xanatos wouldn't risk himself alone and come into the heart of the Jedi. Unless there was another agenda?

"I think there is more to all this, Tara. Xanatos would be too gutless to come here without some back up. I'm right aren't I, Bruck?" Obi-Wan asked staring hard at him.

"Xanatos is a lot smarter than you think, Oafy, but yes you're right. There is another agenda."

"That dark lord I saw him with when we were on Vigra 4, that's it!! He is in it with him," Obi-Wan said looking sharply at Bruck. "But why risk coming into the heart of the Jedi just to help Xanatos with his revenge? Unless he himself has an agenda."

"Give the boy a lolly pop," Bruck said sarcastically. "If you must know it has something to do with him being one of Yoda's old Padawan's. Something about revenge as well, like Master like Padawan Oafy," Bruck sneered at him.

"But why wait until now? No, there has to be more," Obi-Wan said more to himself than anyone else.

"What could it be, Obi?" Tara asked starting to loosen her ropes.

"Sith!! What if he is going to not only take revenge out on Master Yoda, but all the Jedi?" Obi-Wan said looked at Tara.

"Now you are being stupid, Oafy. He couldn't do it by himself," Bruck said sneering at him.

"Use your brain, Bruck. Why did he wait until now? He knew he couldn't do it by himself; he had to have inside help. With Xanatos's help, all he had to do was get someone from within the Jedi temple to help." Obi-Wan looked angrily at his captor. "And _you_ fell for it."

"Bullshit, you don't know what you're talking about. I might have something against you, but I wouldn't do something like that," Bruck said angrily back.

"Bruck, listen to me, you're being used. I think he only told you a little of what he plans to do. He is tricking you into destroying the whole Jedi. Whether you want revenge on me that's fine, but think of all the little kids in the temple. Do they deserve to die because of someone's warped sense of revenge?" Obi-Wan asked with a feeling of urgency.

"You really will say anything to get out of this shit, wont you,?" Bruck said laughing.

"Listen you stupid moron, whoever he is? He and Xanatos plan to destroy the Jedi, and if you opened your stupid mind for a moment you would think and realize I'm right," Obi-Wan shouted at him, losing his patience.

Bruck stood there looking at the emotions crossing Obi-Wan's face. Could he be right? Was he being used? Even if he was caught in what he was doing he didn't want to have anything to do with killing all the Jedi … especially the children, he had nothing against them. Bruck was in two minds on what to do when his com link buzzed and with frustration he grabbed it.

"Yes?"

"Have you finished the job yet?" The voice of Xanatos came through the link, Obi-Wan would recognize it anywhere.

"No, not yet. I was about too," Bruck bristled. He was getting sick and tired of Xanatos bossing him around.

"Well get it done now!! If your boasting and your stupid pride makes you fail, it wont be me you have to face," Xanatos yelled angrily over the com.

"It will be done," Bruck said through gritted teeth.

"Before you do take the com over so Obi-Wan can hear me."

Bruck took it over and placed it where Obi-Wan could hear.

"Hello little one."

Obi-Wan always hated the way Xanatos called him that. Qui-Gon called him that when he was younger and Xanatos loved baiting him with it.

"Xanatos, stop while you can, you know you can't get away with this."

"Oh I think I can, by the way? Missing a Master lately are you?" Xanatos sneered

"I swear on my own life if you harm one hair on Qui-Gon's head? I will hunt you down and make sure you will never – ever - hurt anyone again," Obi-Wan told him coldly.

Tara looked shocked at him, never before hearing that tone coming from him. But she could understand why.

"Tsk, Tsk… don't let Qui-Gon hear you talking like that. He would be disappointed in you and abandon you just like he did me. But then you don't have to worry, brat. I will make sure he never bothers you or anyone again. But first I will let Qui-Gon hear his beloved Padawan die," Xanatos's nasty laugh came through the com link as Qui-Gon screamed in denial in the background.

Obi-Wan started struggling with his ropes desperately as he heard his Master crying out over the link.

"Enough of this! Time to end it!" Bruck said dropping the comlink and igniting his lightsaber.

"Bruck, No!!!," Tara screamed as he moved to slice down on Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes waiting for Bruck's lightsaber to slice him in two, hoping his Master was proud of him, and hoped somehow, someway his Master survived this, and the Jedi as well.

All of a sudden chaos ensued as the door burst open and Bruck swung around to come face to face with a training probe. Bruck swung at it and got rid of it quickly, but he wasn't quick enough to fight off two solid forms flying into the room and knocking him down to the ground. Obi-Wan looked up to see the two grinning faces of Matt and Reeft.

"Reeft!! Matt!! Thank the force you showed up," Tara said breathing a sigh of relief.

"How did you guys find me?" Obi-Wan asked, never being so glad to see someone in his life.

"Something is going on in the temple, everyone can feel it. Everyone is being told to go back to their quarters and not leave until they are told otherwise. We knew you had gone to meet Tara, and we were worried about you so we followed your signature, Reeft here is getting quite good at it," Matt said grinning at him as Reeft went to untie them.

"Thank the force you did. Quick, you guys need to find the Masters and let them know what is going while I go and find my Master. Xanatos has him," Obi-Wan said coldly.

"You won't win, Oafy. Even if I didn't get you, Xanatos is going to kill your precious Master," Bruck said nastily still struggling with Matt.

"You know Bruck, you are a lot easier to live with when you're not talking. Guys you didn't see this."

Matt hauled off and punched Bruck, knocking him out, grinning back at the rest of them sheepishly. "I know Jedi don't do that but boy I enjoyed it."

Everyone grinned, and then became serious as Obi-Wan explained the situation to them. Tara wanted to go with Obi-Wan but he didn't want her with him as he didn't know what he would find. She was about to argue when he gently grabbed her head and kissed her softly on the lips and only stopped when they heard discreet coughs behind them. They sheepishly broke apart and promised to stop whatever was planned. The group said good luck to Obi-Wan and took of at a dead run. After tying up Bruck and calling security, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and found a faint hint of Qui-Gon's signature and started following it, hoping he got there in time.

TBC......

Hope you enjoyed. Let me know :)


	12. Xanatos failed again

**Star wars - Mindless Revenge**

**Chapter 12**

"Master Yoda, are you alright?" Mace and Danni both yelled as they rushed up to the Master helping him off the floor.

"Alright I am, trouble the Jedi have."

As Tirus went for the killing blow he was interrupted by banging on Yoda's door. Causing him to swirl around and disappear in a cloud of smoke before Yoda's eyes, suprising the dimitive master Jedi. If he could do that they were in a lot of trouble.

"What happened in here?" Mace asked seeing the mess before him. When they had knocked the first time, no-one had answered and then they heard something smash inside. That was when they started yelling and banging on the door. When Mace had overridden security they rushed in to find Yoda on the floor, the place a mess but no-one else there.

"Returned my old Padawan has, dark side runs deep with in him now, stopped he must be."

"Your old Padawan?" Danni asked confused for she knew he hadn't taken another Padawan since Qui-Gon and she couldn't fathom how old the old Padawan would be.

"A species close to mine he was, a long time he lives," Yoda explained.

"What is this bad Padawan revenge week or something?" Mace growled.

"Hear from Obi-Wan have you?" Yoda asked sitting down.

"No and I'm also worried about my Padawan, I can't get in touch with her and I can't find her along our bond," Danni said worriedly.

"Is this place going crazy?" Mace asked frustratingly still worried about Qui-Gon.

"Feel the dark side all around. Feeling something more than Qui-Gon or me," Yoda said closing his eyes concentrating.

As they watched him, Danni's com link went off and she sighed in relief as she heard Tara on the other end. She was going to scold her until she heard what she had to say. She told Tara for them to meet her at Yoda's quarters, then told Mace and Yoda what her Padawan had told her.

"Must help with the search for Qui-Gon, face Xanatos alone with Tirus still on the loose, Obi-Wan must not," Yoda said worriedly.

"I will have security search the Temple from top to the very bottom," Mace said.

"Remember the cells deep down under the temple, do you?" Yoda asked suddenly turning to Mace.

"Yes, but they haven't been used for as long as I can remember and before," Mace told him.

"Perfect place to take Qui-Gon, Xanatos would hmm," Yoda said irritated he hadn't thought of it before.

"You're right, we should of thought about it before this," Mace said scowling.

"Mace and I will go down there," Danni said.

"Careful you must tread, darkness dwells down there," Yoda warned.

"We will, Master, don't worry," Mace told him.

At that point Tara, Matt and Reeft showed up and were told to retire to their quarters. They complained they wanted to help but the Masters told them it was too dangerous so they solemnly went back to Tara's quarters to wait it out. Mace and Danni then took off to the deep dark cells of the Temple, hoping they weren't too late.

************************************************************

Hearing Tara scream out was like a knife going through his stomach. No matter how much he struggled he couldn't get himself free, and he couldn't use the force because Xanatos had used some inhibiter placed on either side of his temples. Qui-Gon strained to hear what was happening as he heard a commotion and the slice of a lightsaber as Tara screamed again, then the com went dead. Devastation spread through Qui-Gon, his beloved Padawan dead, killed by Brucks hand but ultimately it was Xanatos that killed him, and a rage started building inside him. If he had the chance he would rip Xanatos limb from limb.

"Now, now, Qui-Gon, those are dark thoughts and a Jedi does not have them," Xanatos laughed gleefully.

"You will die, Xanatos," Qui-Gon said coldly, simply staring at him from the table he was tied too.

"And how are you going to kill me when you're dead? Finally, I got rid of that brat of yours. He really was a pain in the ass, Qui-Gon, always doing the right thing, always saying yes Master no Master. It made me sick," Xanatos sneered at him.

"I don't know how? But you will pay for this I promise," Qui-Gon said, his heart bleeding inside.

"How do you feel, Qui-Gon, knowing that your precious Padawan is dead and that you were too weak to do anything to save him? You failed again, Qui-Gon," Xanatos sneered at him and laughed at the emotions he could see running through Qui-Gon's face.

Qui-Gon didn't answer him, he couldn't … the pain was too much to bear.

"Oh now don't give up on me now Qui-Gon I am having too much fun," Xanatos said and pressed a button on his belt which had Qui-Gon arching up, crying out as he convulsed on the table. Xanatos reveled in the pain he was causing Qui-Gon, and the more he convulsed the longer he kept his finger on the button. Enjoying it too much, Xanatos didn't want Qui-Gon to die so soon so took his finger off the button and watched Qui-Gon slump back onto the table.

"No Qui-Gon, it won't be that easy," Xanatos said walking up to him.

"You will be punished," Qui-Gon barely got out as he could feel blood seeping from his nose, running freely down.

"Qui-Gon, you are so pathetic, still sprouting that stuff. No Qui-Gon, I will not be punished and you will die just like your brat did and I will finally get my revenge on you," Xanatos growled at him.

Qui-Gon had no more energy, he was barely able to stay conscious, and his body screamed pain from the shocks Xanatos was giving him. Struggling to keep his eyes open, he looked at Xanatos and wondered how someone could be so evil, where did it come from? Did it come from the soul or was he just a very good student of the dark forces?

Xanatos leaned over him and took the force inhibiter off his head and stood back grinning.

"And now for my final nail? You see, Qui-Gon, not only is your Padawan dead, and that you will be joining him very soon but there is one thing I didn't mention … saving it for last. You see, my Master at this moment is fixing it so this whole place will be purged of all Jedi scum. So you see not only will you be gone, all your Jedi friends will be joining you. Yes Qui-Gon, my last present to you, aren't I generous?" Xanatos asked grinning wickedly.

Qui-Gon felt a helplessness fill him, he never thought he would inadvertently be responsible for his friends death as well. Gathering as much of the force as he could he tried to send a warning through the force, but he was too weak.

"Ha ha, too weak, Qui-Gon, I always thought you were a pathetic excuse for a Jedi. Well don't worry it will all be over soon, my old Master," Xanatos said holding out Qui-Gon's lightsaber in front of him. "Yes Qui-Gon, you will die and you will die the same way my father did … by your lightsaber. What better revenge than for you to be struck down by your own saber, the one that ended my father's life," Xanatos growled at him as he ignited Qui-Gon's lightsaber, and brought it up close to his face.

"Your father was a criminal, and he was punished. I didn't want to kill him, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, Xan; and in the end he gave me no choice," Qui-Gon said sadly barely able to move his lips.

"He was the one that didn't have a chance. you gave him no chance, just cut him down as if he was nothing," Xanatos yelled angrily at Qui-Gon, bringing his lightsaber up close enough to scorch Qui-Gon's face.

"Xanatos, this is a mindless revenge, but if it has to be? Then so be it, but don't blame the rest of the Jedi, they didn't do anything to you. If you have to have your revenge then take it solely out on me. You have already killed me by killing Obi-Wan, finish the job but leave the rest of the Jedi out of it," Qui-Gon said to him barely able to stay conscious. But he had to a little longer to try and save the rest of his Jedi family.

"The Jedi deserve what they get and so do you, now prepare yourself to meet your Brat," Xanatos said raising the green lightsaber ready to bring it down and slice his old Master in two.

All of a sudden the door behind him was ripped open which startled Xanatos as he spun around in shock.

"You never could get anything right could you, Xanatos," Obi-Wan stated, sliding into the room lightsaber at the ready.

"You!! Your suppose to be dead," Xanatos spluttered angrily.

"Well when you leave something important like that to Bruck, just goes to show how stupid you are," Obi-Wan said grinning, then had the grin wiped off his face when he looked over at his Master.

"Your right about one thing, Obi-Wan, if you want a job done you should do it yourself," Xanatos said turning around suddenly and swung his saber at Qui-Gon, but Obi-Wan was quicker than him and clashed his lightsaber with Xanatos' just before it connected with his Master.

For a second Obi-Wan let his eyes wander down to the older Jedi and what he saw made his blood boil. Turning back to Xanatos he shoved him away from his Master and stood protectively in front of him.

"You think you are a match for me, little Padawan? I will slice you in two before you can blink," Xanatos snarled at him.

"Try it, Xanatos,"Obi-Wan said trying to control his anger at his Master's condition.

"You know your Master cried pathetically when he thought you were dead, and he begged for his life like a weak fool," Xanatos jibbed at Obi-Wan slowly circling him.

"Master Qui-Gon would never beg, and if he did cry then it just goes to show he has emotions, not like a cold hearted fool like you," Obi-Wan said giving a quick look to Qui-Gon, worry seeping into him at the condition his Master was in.

"Don't worry about him too much, Obi-Wan, he will be dead soon, even if I didn't get him with the lightsaber, the force inhibiter would of done enough damage," Xanatos sneered leaping forward on the attack.

Obi-Wan blocked easy and leaped over Xanatos' head, swung around and blocked another attack. For the next few minutes both boys fought hard neither getting the edge.

"You can't win, Obi-Wan, you haven't the skill I have," Xanatos goaded.

"As usual the dark side only offers arrogance," Obi-Wan said jumping out the way of a low swipe.

"Obi-Wan could feel the rage swelling inside Xanatos and pulled himself more into the force calming him further. Obi-Wan could feel he was getting the advantage and pushed further, being careful not to look at his Master so as not to feel his anger.

Stepping back, Xanatos tripped and fell to the ground. Obi-Wan was about to move forward when all of a sudden he was force pushed and flew through the air hitting the wall and slumped to the ground unconscious. Xanatos looked up in surprise to see a familiar sight standing in the doorway.

"Enough playing Xanatos, we need to finish it now and get out of here," Tirus stated moving forward into the room.

"Yes Master, but I could have taken him easy," Xanatos said arrogantly.

"Looked like he was about to take you, fool. Now we will dispose of these two then leave here," Tirus said still angry he didn't get Yoda.

Tirus walked over to Qui-Gon and could see he was near death and grimly thought Yoda's prized Padawan would have to do. Even though Yoda would be caught up in his other plan, revenge was never so sweet when you could deal it out personally. A groan was heard from over in the corner and Tirus swung around to see Obi-Wan coming around.

"Allow me," Xanatos said grinning as he placed his hand out in front of him in the shape of a grip. Suddenly Obi-Wan was lifted into the air, struggling for breath. Hands automatically going to his throat, he tried to draw in some breath, but it was like someone had an iron grip on his throat and was squeezing the life out of him.

Qui-Gon slowly opened his eyes and looked on in horror as he saw Obi-Wan being choked to death. Closing his eyes he thought if the last act he did was save his Padawan then so be it and closed his eyes and concentrated on bringing as much of the force as he could in his weakened state around him. He then unclamped one of his wrists and painfully lifted his hand and threw a force blast at Xanatos sending him sailing through the air hitting the far wall. Obi-Wan dropped, coughing, trying to get his bearings as Qui-Gon could feel himself slipping deeper into himself and closed his eyes, too weak to keep them open. Tirus turned sharply to where Qui-Gon was and swore under his breath.

"Its time for you to die," Tirus growled and ignited his saber and went to strike Qui-Gon down

"NO!!!!" Screamed Obi-Wan in horror as Mace and Danni came barreling through the door.

Mace, seeing what was about to happen, ignited his own lightsaber and lept forward cutting off Tirus's lightsaber with his own. Tirus howled in rage and attacked Mace with full force. Both fought strongly neither giving an inch, but as Danni went to join in, Tirus force pushed Mace backward and levitated himself in the air.

"You may have the advantage now, but I will return and I will have my revenge," Tirus bellowed and then disappeared in a puff of smoke with all three staring unbelievably at the dissipating smoke.

Obi-Wan, not wasting time, rushed over to his Master and unclamped the rest of his limbs and worriedly leaned over him, scanning him for injuries. Obi-Wan gasped at the amount of damage done to his Master.

"Obi-Wan, how bad is he?" Mace asked appearing along side him.

"He has bad internal injuries, and something about his mind … I can't read it properly," Obi-Wan stated becoming agitated with worry.

"We need to get him to the healers now," Danni said walking quickly up to them, a knot forming inside her stomach at the sight of him.

Mace quickly comm'd the healers to where they were, not liking the look of his best friend. He swore to himself that if he ever got his hands on Xanatos again…

"Where's Xanatos gone," Mace said suddenly swinging around.

"He was over there," Obi-Wan said pointing. "But I was so worried about Qui-Gon I forgot about him, damn it he escaped," Obi-Wan swore.

"Never mind, Obi, just concentrate on Qui-Gon, if he is gone we will find him, I assure you," Danni said gently placing her arm around him.

"Master, can you here me? Please answer me," Obi-Wan pleaded with his Master.

Qui-Gon never answered him and as Obi-Wan was about to try again the healers poured into the room, took one look at Qui-Gon and rushed him out of the room with three very worried and fearful Jedi right behind him.

*****************************************************

After Obi-Wan was checked out by the healers he joined the rest of them out side the healers ward awaiting news. Obi-Wan was becoming desperate to hear his Master was alright. He blamed himself for everything that happened. He had a feeling that Xanatos was lying but he didn't try hard enough to convince his Master, not wanting to upset him and now his weakness might have killed him.

"Your fault it was not," A familiar voice spoke near Obi-Wan, making him jump.

"Master Yoda, I didn't hear you come up," Obi-Wan said going red.

"Your fault it was not," Yoda said again looking deeply into Obi-Wan's eyes.

"How can you say that, Master, I had a very strong feeling that Xanatos was lying and I did nothing. I just went along with everything. What kind of Padawan am I when I can't voice my fears and troubles to my Master because I don't want to upset him? Now because of it I might have killed him," Obi-Wan said with desperation in his voice.

"Doubts myself had, told Qui-Gon them, listen he did not, my fault it was hmm?" Yoda asked him whacking his gimmer stick on the ground.

"No, of course it wasn't, Master. How could it be?"

"Apart from Master Yoda I was the closest to Qui-Gon when Xanatos turned, I never trusted him completely when he was his Padawan. Was it my fault when he turned on him because I didn't argue hard enough with Qui-Gon? Is it my fault that I still didn't trust him one bit since he came back and couldn't convince Qui-Gon of it?" Mace asked sitting down next to the boy.

"No No, Master Windu, you tried everything you could, its different for me, I'm his Padawan, he should of listened to me. I should of tried harder," Obi-Wan stated, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Obi-Wan, I wasn't around when Xanatos turned and I didn't know much about him when he came back a few days ago, but the feeling I got was not good either, there was just something about him I didn't trust. You know your Master more than anyone except maybe Mace and Master Yoda, so you know when your Master gets something into his head its totally impossible to change his mind. No Matter what you did it wouldn't have changed his mind. If you want to blame someone then blame the right person - Xanatos," Danni told him, feeling for him.

"My mind tells me all of you are right, but my heart……. I just want to hear that he is going to be alright," Obi-Wan said not quite giving it until he heard it from his Masters lips.

Just then head healer An-Paj walked into the waiting room and Obi-Wan jumped up and rushed over to him with everyone following him.

"Take it easy, Obi-Wan, sit down and I will explain what is going on," An-Paj said gently guiding him to a chair.

Once everyone was settled An-Paj began.

"Qui-Gon is pretty bad, he has extensive internal injuries, and he was beaten very badly. I have him in the bacta tank now and he should be in there for quite a while yet. If he gets past the next 24 hours then I would say his chances are very good."

The relief on everyone's face was noticeable, especially Obi-Wan's. Then Obi-Wan looked again at An-Paj's face and his heart skipped a beat.

"Then why do you look like your favourite toy has just been smashed?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because that wasn't the only thing that was wrong with him. When I first got him in here I scanned him for all injuries, but when it came to reading his mind I couldn't feel anything. It was like a fog, like something was damaged. And that worries me because his head didn't look like it had been touched except for two marks on each temple, do you know anything about that," An-Paj asked.

"When I found them, Xanatos had this metal clamp over his head connecting to each temple, he called it a force inhibitor," Obi-Wan said swearing to himself that he should have gotten to him sooner.

"Well I can't find out for sure until he has left the bacta tank, so let's get him past this first okay. "Obi-Wan, I want you to go get some rest, its going to be awhile," An-Paj told him gently.

"Please Master, I want to see him, I need to see him,"Obi-Wan pleaded.

"Its okay, An-Paj, I will see that he gets some rest," Mace said putting a comforting hand on Obi-Wans shoulder.

"I will go and tell your friends what's going on, Obi-Wan, they were very worried about you," Danni said smiling encouragingly at him.

An-Paj nodded confidently at Obi-Wan then went about his business. Danni went to find Tara and her friends and Mace walked into the bacta tank room with Obi-Wan. When they spotted Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan gasped at how pale and beaten he looked and rushed up to the tank. The bruises had started to come out and he was covered in them. Even Mace looking at his best friend in shock, no matter what trouble they had gotten into he had never looked so bad. Obi-Wan placed his hand against the glass and closed his eyes trying to feel anything along their bond, but all he got was a slight tug. But that was enough for now he thought; they could work on getting him completely better once he was out of the tank. Behind them Yoda stood watching and hoped his old Padawan had enough left in him to survive, for if he didn't he didn't know how Obi-Wan was going to fare, nor himself for that matter. Turning around Yoda walked out of the room feeling a little guilty himself that his old Padawan did this, and shivered a little thinking this was not over for in the future sometime he knew that Tirus was awaiting him to reek his revenge.

****************************************************

Two days had gone by before Qui-Gon was allowed out of the bacta tank and put into his own room. Obi-Wan had hardly slept no matter how much Mace or his friends tried to get him too. Once he was placed into his bed Obi-Wan had not moved. It had been two days since Qui-Gon had been moved from the bacta tank and he had shown no sign of awakening. An-Paj had tried everything to find out what damage had been done to his brain, but all he could come up with was whatever that contraption was it just didn't just inhibit him from the force it also damaged his link to the force, creating a force field between him and the outside world. And everyday he was like this he deteriorated and An-Paj couldn't help him. He did know one thing and that is if they couldn't figure out how to help him soon he would be too far gone to help at all. An-Paj cursed himself everyday for allowing Xanatos to take Qui-Gon out of the infirmary that day, he should have been able to stop him but he didn't understand at the time the obsessive-ness Xanatos had in him for revenge. Thank god security found the bomb that Tirus had planted, a neurological gas that was meant to spray through the children's wing air ducts. By damaging the children, Tirus thought he had solved the Jedi problem in the long run. An-Paj shivered at the evilness of the man, to hurt innocent children for a mindless revenge. He had heard the council had been in meetings since it happened, worried on the fact that Tirus and Xanatos were still out there, and were making plans to try and find them before they caused anymore havoc.

"I need you to wake up now, Master; I can't do this without you. Everyone is worried about you, and if anyone can get out of this, you can, I have seen you get out of worse situations. I need you, Master," Obi-Wan whispered softly to his Master, feeling his heart would break if he didn't get anything from his Master soon.

Looking over at Obi-Wan, An-Paj sighed and thought if someone didn't make him get some rest soon he would sneak a sedative in him whether he liked it or not and went out his work hoping Qui-Gon got better soon.

**************************************************************

Danni sat next to Qui-Gons bed watching his still form willing him to move or speak or say something. But he just lay there no moving an inch.

"Qui-Gon, you really need to wake up, or give us a sign your hearing us, poor Obi-Wan is near the end of his a matter of fact I think I'm near the end of my rope as well, I knew I liked you but I didn't realize how much until now. "I need to get to know you better, get closer to you, not that you let too many people do that but I'm a persistent girl and I know you wouldn't be able to withstand my charms," Danni said laughing a little which turned into a slight sob.

"We finally got Obi-Wan to go and get some rest, but it took Mace, me, Tara and his friends to bully him. He is a stubborn one your Obi-Wan but then I'm not surprised, as he is your Padawan. Your work isn't over yet, Qui-Gon, the Jedi still need you, the galaxy still need you, Obi-Wan still needs you and I need you too just damn well wake up," Danni said raising her voice a little getting frustrated.

"You actually fell for that big bantha head," Mace said smiling behind her.

"Oh Mace err when did you get here," Danni said going red.

"I'v been here long enough to know you shouldn't be embarrassed about your feelings for him, he has a bad habit of making people love him. He is stubborn, fool headed, a pain in the butt…… and the best friend I have ever or ever will have," Mace said sighing as he sat down next to her.

"I never meant to," Danni said quietly.

"No-one ever does, but he has this knack for getting inside people, that's why he is such a good diplomat, considering he breaks most rules," Mace said smiling wryly.

"What will happen to Obi-Wan if he doesn't make it? I have never seen a Padawan and Master so connected, so close. I thought Tara and I were close until I saw those two," Danni said as her heart stopped at the sight of Qui-Gon's face twitching.

"I honestly don't know, Danni, its like they rely on each other to live, did you see that?" Mace said sitting up suddenly when he saw the same thing as Danni.

"Yes, what do you think, he is waking up?" Danni said excited.

"Sith, no I don't think so … look," Mace said as he watched Qui-Gon's heart monitor going crazy.

"What's happening to him?" Danni asked becoming panicky as his heart became more irregular.

"I don't know but…. Oh sith, An-Paj!!" Mace yelled when all of a sudden the heart monitor showed a flat line.

TBC Tell me what you think :)


End file.
